Trial Affairs
by Sammyda2nd
Summary: Ginny Malfoy is trying to get a divorce from her abusive husband. Harry Potter is an up and coming lawyer who discovers that she may be more than a client. During the biggest trial of her life, can Ginny stay focused on the matter at hand and not the man!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to the author J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Prologue: Harry Potter is an up and coming lawyer in North Carolina. He is the only child of the now deceased Lily and James Potter. When he was just more than a year old, His parents were killed in a freak car accident. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, sued Voldemort motors for their new smart car prototype that the Potters were actually taking for a test drive. Because of the company's money and esteem, Voldemort motors had been acquitted and cleared of all charges. Sirius was enraged at the outcome of the case but had vowed to devote his life to raising the young Harry. Now 28 years old, Harry Potter has chosen to become a public defender. The disgust that he harbored for people and companies like Voldemort motors helped Harry to get through college and law school. With the money his parents had left him, Harry could've afforded to retire by the age of thirty, but he didn't. He now defends people who are without, those who aren't as well off. Harry thought that he had everything he could ever hope for, a good job, a gracious and loving godfather, and an eccentric secretary who was also his good friend. But he found himself wanting more; a family.

Harry Potter sat quietly in his office waiting for his next client to enter the office. At 28 years old, Harry was a tall and lean man. Topping of at 5'11 Harry took pride in his personal fitness and health. He made sure to workout at least 3 times a week. He had jet black hair that always stood up in the back no matter how much he combed it. His gaze was extremely piercing thanks to a pair of green eyes from his mother that people saw more often now since he started wearing contacts except outside the courtroom. He body was well conditioned as was his life.

Harry got up and decided to organize some of his shelves in the mean time. On the shelves were framed photos from his fraternity, his high school soccer team and him in a cap and gown grinning with his godfather on his left and his favorite uncle Lupin on his right and his law school graduation. At the very end of his shelf was a picture of his parents hold a baby Harry at the beach. Rather than move the frames around, he left them as they were because he knew that he didn't get up to change them, just to admire all he'd accomplished.

"Mr. Potter your next client is here" said Hermione Granger, Harry's paralegal and dear friend.

"Please send her in Hermione, Thanks" Harry Buzzed back.

In walked a beautiful young woman with blazing red hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was about 5 '' 7' and shapely. A tiny waist and graspable chest. She was dressed to the tea in an expensive looking cream pants suit. She was breath taking. But what really got Harry's attention were her eyes. Even though she was smiling warmly, it never quite reached her eyes which gave her smile the affect of being hollow.

"Good Afternoon" Harry greeted as he rose from behind his desk with his hand outstretched. "I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you".

"Hello Mr. Potter. "My name Ginny Malfoy" not for much longer she prayed. Harry immediately recognized the name and had worked out that she must be in relation with THE Malfoy's, probably the richest family in the state.

"Please have a seat Ms. Malfoy" said Harry.

"Thank you and please call me Ginny".

"Okay Ginny. So what can I do for you today?"

"I want to get a divorce from my husband."

"Alright, on what grounds?" asked Harry as he was taking out his notepad preparing to take notes.

"On the grounds of blackmail, cruelty, and….." Hesitated Ginny, a very un-ginny-like thing to do. But under Harry's gaze she was slightly embarrassed, another first.

"Is there something else? Questioned Harry

At the same moment, Traci began to tremble. Harry rushed from his desk to her chair in fear of her having a seizure or an asthma attack, or something that makes you shake. He was relieved but still worried when he heard her sobbing. He got the handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. He received a muffled "Thank you". "You're welcome" said Harry. "Whenever you feel up to it you can continue". He wondered what could make such a beautiful face have so much pain. A few moments later Ginny had regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, I'm ready" said Ginny. "My husband…my husband abuses me"

"Abuse as in assault" questioned Harry. Ginny shook her head. "Then….."

"My Husband….he…he sexually abuses me" whispered Ginny.

Those whispered words were enough to enrage Harry. What kind of man, if he was one at all, would harm a woman, especially their wife? And even worse what man would harm a woman sexually. Harry knew that this man must be some lowlife piece of shit.

"Mrs. Malfoy for how long have you been married and how long has the abuse been going on?" asked Harry.

"We've been married for five years"

"And the abuse?"

"……The same" said Ginny

"Ginny you also said on the grounds of blackmail and cruelty. Do you mind if I asked what they were?" asked Harry as he scribbled madly across his notepad.

"Well the cruelty, aside from the obvious was also in what he said to me. He deliberately put me down and made up reasons to abuse me." Said the once again angered Ginny

"Now the blackmail, what was that about?" asked Harry

"I was blackmailed into marrying him".

"What was the blackmail?"

"Umm……"

"Ginny… I need you to be completely honest with me if you want your husband to pay for the last five years of your life. Now I'll ask you again what was the blackmail?".

Under Harry's penetrating gaze, Ginny felt the tears coming again and didn't know why they wouldn't stop. Then she began to wonder where all these tears were coming from. Was it because it was the first time she had openly cried in years or was it because was someone was asking her all the right questions? Whatever the reason, Traci was happy. She had been observing Harry Potter through court TV and on the internet for some time now. She chose him because of his passion in the courtroom and his compassion for his clients. After seeing Harry win a third case, Ginny was convinced that he would be the one to help her. She also remembered that most times he was a court appointed lawyer or his clients looked like they didn't have much money, something that she had in common. He didn't forget the little people and for that she at least owed him the truth.

"Myself and my family were being blackmailed. My family wasn't doing too well in Britain. We were struggling and barley making ends meet with a household of nine people. My parents wanted to come to America in the hopes of giving us something better but they couldn't afford the trip let alone the legal documentation required. I don't know the exact details, but something happened between my father and some lowlifes who decided to threaten our lives. My father didn't take it seriously until I was one day almost kidnapped. With that we knew that we had to get out of Britain fast. I have an older brother Charlie who works with exotic animals from around the world. You see because of his job Charlie has access to travel all over the world. He had gotten us onto a cargo plane within two weeks of my attempted kidnapping. We entered the country illegally. We have been in the process of obtaining green cards for about six years but something always hold us back."

"I don't see where the blackmail part of the story fits in here, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Well one night in the downtown area, I had witnessed an accident occur and had pulled a man from a burning wreckage. I had gotten hurt myself so when the ambulance arrived and I tried to flee, I was forcefully taken to the hospital and cleaned up. It was not to long after the doctors finished cleaning my hands that I found out the man I rescued was the son of Councilman Lucius Malfoy. The councilman wanted to find out who I was and wanted to thank me. Before he got the chance I fled home and told my family about all that had happened. Everyone was convinced that I was safe and wouldn't be found because I had no I.D. or personal belongings with me at the time of the accident. I was sadly mistaken.

To this day I don't know how they found me but will find out some day. The councilman ran a background check on me and my family and found out that our records were illegitimate. Because he was councilman he felt a duty to his people to send away with any illegal aliens. When I was confronted, I pleaded with him to leave my family and just take me. He came up with the idea of me marrying his son, the young man from the car wreckage. I agreed before I had even met the man.

When I did he was everything I could've dreamed of. Tall with piercing blue eyes and neat blond hair, Draco was the all American dream. We dated prematurely to get the media involved. It was very big in the press. I was portrayed as the girl who rescued her prince charming. Less than three months following the car crash we were married in a quiet but lavished wedding. Our wedding night was when it all started. That was the night that I truly met Draco Malfoy."

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION. THANX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2- The Meeting

Harry was in awe at the story but more shocked by the name he just heard. Draco Malfoy was councilman of Charleston North Carolina and currently running for senate. Harry couldn't believe that anyone as strong willed and as anti-violent as Draco Malfoy would do this to his wife, especially one as breathtakingly gorgeous as Ginny.

"I'm sorry did you say Draco Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy, city councilman. The same one running for senate?" asked Harry

"Yes the same man." Said Ginny

"I'm sorry, but this is a lot to hear at one time, and even harder to believe." Harry said on a sigh "Do you have any plausible proof showing that you're married to him?"

"Draco has our marriage license under lock and key. Any wedding pictures that he has hanging around the house are in places that they will be noticed if they suddenly went missing. All that I have as proof today are some newspaper clippings from when we first started "dating" and my wedding band." said Ginny.

Harry silently went through the clippings. They were all from various local papers showing a young happy couple. While looking through the pictures, he noticed that Ginny had only grown more beautiful over the years; the only difference was that the light in her eyes was gone and replaced with sadness.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'll have to check the authenticity of the pictures but these photos date back to five years ago. Something more recent would help. For all I know these could've been pictures from when you two were at one point dating and that's it. To be honest, I don't recall seeing you on the campaign trail. I'm still surprised to hear that he could even still be married. Very little of his wife is mentioned in the news." Said Harry who didn't want to sound helpless but that's the way it was becoming.

Ginny than stood up and took off her coat and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt. She rounded Harry's desk whose heart was now beating wildly. "Ginny…what are you…" started Harry. But before he could finish he glanced at what should've been creamy smooth skin but was instead a chest full of scars and bruises. Some looked as fresh as this morning. As if that wasn't enough, all around the bruises were teeth marks that had marred the beautiful skin of Ginny's breast. Suddenly the phone next to the desk rang causing Ginny and Harry to jump. He answered in a shaky voice,

"Yes Hermione" his hand shaking with so much shock and rage that he had to put the phone on speaker.

"Harry, I have a lovely young gentleman out here. I'm sorry I didn't get your name…" said Hermione

"Draco Malfoy" a deep voice replied.

Ginny's eyes went wide in fear. What is he doing here? More over what would Harry do? In his most calm voice Harry replied "Send him right up". Ginny was on the verge of tears again until Harry grabbed her arms and pushed her through a doorway that she hadn't notice before. "Get down and stay quiet.

As he was closing the door he saw the fear in her eyes. "It's gonna be alright. I promise." As an afterthought he stroked her cheek and silently closed the door. Harry straightened out his desk and sprayed some cologne in the air to get rid of Ginny's lily scented aroma. The door opened and in walked the councilman. Harry went to greet him and Ginny listened carefully.

"Good Afternoon Councilman Malfoy, what a privilege it is to have you here today." greeted Harry

"Good Afternoon Mr. Potter, and please call me Malfoy.

"Please have a seat" said Harry as he was sitting down himself.

"Thank You"

"So Council…Malfoy, tell me what brings you here today?"

"Actually my wife"

Harry inwardly stiffened but played a cool and somewhat confused façade on the outside.

"Lately I've noticed her watching a lot of court television and it seems that it's always on one of your cases. When I approached her she said that she thought it would be a good idea it if asked for your support in the upcoming elections; that you seemed like a good person and greatly benefit my efforts. From what I've seen you present yourself exceptionally well in court and you have the people's best interest at heart." Said Malfoy

Wait a minute, thought Ginny, he's saying my words. I never discussed Harry with him. Everything is word for word from my notes. The sneaky bastard had somehow realized that she was up to something and raided her belongings until he came across her journal. Thankfully Ginny was smart enough to know not to right down any part of her plan. Malfoy was finishing up his praise of Harry's work.

"… and that's why I think you would be the best lawyer to join my campaign trail. Of course all the media attractions and such will be paid for. Basically you really have to do is…nothing. And just think of the publicity that this law firm would receive. This looks like a win win situation." ended Malfoy.

That was for sure. Harry would already have hopped on the opportunity if Ginny hadn't walked in an hour ago and exposed him for the asshole that he really was. No, Harry wouldn't decide now, he figured he would mull it over for a bit…or at least act like it.

"Council…Malfoy, this is a big request that you have and I think I might need some time to think it over. But, I can assure you that my answer will be one you'll want to hear."Said Harry

"Perfectly understandable" said Malfoy "I actually have a few more stops to make for my recruitment trail before I'm through. So how bout I give you a call around the end of the month for your answer" said Malfoy

"Sure, by that time, I should have made up my mind." Said Harry

Both men stood and shook hands. Harry walked Malfoy to the doo and opened it for him. As Malfoy was walking out he remembered.

"Ooh Shot. I just remembered that my wife is helping me on the campaign trail as well. I believe that you were one of her stops. If she comes by give me a call so I can come and get her to save her a trip."

"Sure, What her name?" asked Harry

"Ginny Malfoy, though sometimes she uses her maiden name of Weasley so that she isn't recognized." Said Malfoy

"When or if she comes by, I'll have Hermione give you a call right away" said Harry

"Thanks man" said Malfoy.

This time when they shook hands, Harry put more force than necessary into the handshake because of his newfound anger. This power caused Malfoy to flinch and pull back his hand quickly. It was then that Harry noticed the ace wrap around Malfoy's wrist.

"Sorry about that" said Harry "Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah it's fine; I've just got a little sprain on my wrist for slamming the bathroom door on it. But the pain was worth it" said Malfoy

"Forgive me for asking, but why was the pain worth it?"

"My wife was running away from me this morning' said Malfoy with a sly grin a wiggling eyebrows. "When I caught her things got a little….rough and in the heat of the moment the bathroom door slammed on my wrist. But for what we shared, I'd let the door slam 100 times over." said Malfoy.

To an unknowing individual that sounded erotically romantic, but Harry knew that Malfoy's bandaged wrist had something to do with Ginny's fresh bruises. Harry played it off coyly.

"That must be some woman you have" said Harry

"Yeah she is. Actually do you know a Hallmark store around here? I don't want to jinx it but I think Ginny's pregnant." Said Malfoy with pride in voice.

Utterly shocked Harry began "Well congratulations! I wish you and your wife the best."

"Thank you, and remember if Ginny comes by any time, just let me know."

"Alright, if I see her I'll be sure to let her know.

The councilman left Harry and said a smooth goodbye to Hermione who replied with a warm smile. Harry quickly went to the doorway only to discover it was empty. He quickly went up the stairs that were also behind the doorway to find Ginny. He opened his apartment door and called.

"Ginny, Ginny. If you're here could you please answer me." Called Harry

He suddenly heard sobbing and turned around to see Ginny crouched in a corner rocking back and forth. He quickly went to her and kneeled beside her. Harry wondered if she knew that even in her terrible state she still looked beautiful.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Malfoy's gone so you can calm down." Calmed Harry. When he saw that she looked somewhat relaxed he asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"I didn't want to listen to him describe be as a sex fiend when I'm really his punching bag. He always says to his buddies that I can get enough. Well I've had enough of that limp noodle wank-"

"Alright" shushed Harry "But I do have a question, are you pregnant?"

Nothing could've enraged Ginny more than this.

"Why did he say I was? Well! DID HE?" shouted Ginny

"Ginny, calm down. Malfoy only said that he had a suspicion." Reassured Harry

Ginny quickly sobered. "Well…good. Because I couldn't take him telling people that I'm pregnant. I may have given into him for the sake of my family and I may have given my body for his grotesque pleasure, but I made sure that I can in no way become pregnant by that pig." Stated Ginny

For some reason that statement had greatly overjoyed Harry. He then began to help her up.

"Come on back downstairs so that we can work out all the legal details to this case." Said Harry

"So does that mean you're going to take my case?" asked Ginny

"Well at first rather than take your case, I had planned on beating the shit out of who ever hurt you, and then leave his body in some alley for the cross-dressing prostitutes to enjoy." Said Harry

Ginny felt a laugh coming up and she knew that it would hurt so she grinned instead. Harry continued.

"But then when I met him and he made his proposition, I have to admit I was a little intrigued… for all of about 5 seconds. I would've stayed interested longer had he not made the comment about his sex life with you. That bothered me because I could tell that he was trying to cover something up. No man would go into details about his sex life with a complete stranger, especially a councilman. That's like committing electoral suicide." said Harry.

Harry was helping up Ginny when her skirt got caught on a stray nail. When she felt the resistance, she turned sharply and forgot about the pain in her side. She clutched it and moaned. Harry saw this and was about to ask her about it when she quickly recovered and said,

"Don't worry about it. It's just cramps." Said Ginny

Now normally Harry would've left it alone once something was said about that time of the month, but for some reason, he knew there was more to it. So Harry decided to try a little test.

"Did you get that nail out of your skirt? I've been meaning to hammer it to the floor for some time now." Said Harry

"Almost…wait…there." Said Ginny

"It seems like you've been through a lot today. I don't usually do this but since you happened to find your way into my apartment, would you like something to drink. Soda or tea perhaps?" said Harry

"Alright" said Ginny

Harry reached out his hand and gave Ginny a great tug that brought her to her feet a bit too quickly. Ginny was shocked by the unexpected force and fell into the hard contours of Harry chest. Harry reached his arm around Ginny to steady her but instead lightly squeezed her side. She moaned and Harry asked

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine. I told you it's just cramps."

Harry squeezed again and this time jumped back.

"Mr. Potter would you please stop that. I don't think that's anyway a lawyer should act towards their client." Said Ginny

"I completely agree with you Ginny, but when my client could possibly have a bruised or broken rib. It is my job as an individual to make sure that your alright." Said Harry.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Stuttered Ginny

"Come on Ginny. You told me downstairs that Malfoy sexually abuses you. And I've had broken ribs in the past, I know how they feel. Plus, you already showed me some of your bruises downstairs, why should these be any different?" asked Harry

"Because…" began Ginny

"Because what?" asked Harry

"Because… "Her voice a near whisper "these are my warning bruises."

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling

Sorry about all the Traci references. To clarify the story was originally written for the lead girl being named Traci. I always proofread but sometimes little accidents keep getting by somehow. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Harry looked confused and then enraged. He didn't want to hear the explanation for these bruises but knew that he would eventually have to. He tried to act as calmly as possible.

"Ginny, why don't you come to the kitchen and have a drink or something to relax yourself. And did someone take a look at those bruises because by the way your flinching, I'm assuming that they must hurt a lot." Said Harry

"No… normally I just let bruises heal by themselves" said Ginny

"Why don't you go to the hospital or a clinic or something" asked Harry in a tight voice.

"Because I couldn't afford it. Malfoy only gives me a weekly allowance and that's hardly enough to cover a hospital bill. Plus I would have to explain how I got hurt and why it happened so often."

"You could say you fell or injured yourself during a workout" said harry hopefully.

"There's no exercise that I know of that includes biting people. Or, maybe I'll just say that I was attacked by a band of wild cross-dressing prostitutes." Said Ginny

Harry couldn't help but to laugh. Ginny soon joined him but soon groaned because of the pain in her sides.

"Ginny please, at least let me look at your ribs and see if it's anything serious. I have some ace wrap and can bandage it up for you". Said Harry

"If you give me the ace wrap and point me towards the bathroom I'm sure I'll manage." Said Ginny

Reluctantly Harry agreed. "Suit yourself. The bathroom is down the hall to the left."

"Thank you" said Ginny

She went to the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet seat and clutched her side. Harry had no idea how much energy it took to even move around, to even talk, when your ribs were bruised. While sitting down, Ginny slowly unbuttoned and removed her blouse, then took off her silk chemise. Then a knock came at the bathroom door.

"Ginny are you okay, you've been in there for at least 20 minutes." Said Harry

Ginny knew that she had been in there for a while but she had never imagined it was that long. She had already started to perspire from going up the stairs and standing for so long. And removing her shirt did not help the sweat.

"I think I can handle it" said Ginny

"Are you sure"

"Almost positive"

"Why almost and not completely?"

"….."

"Ginny?"

"……"

"Ginny, answer me" shouted Harry

"I'm…I'm…okay. Just dozed off for a second"

"Ginny please open the door so I can at least see that you alright."

"Oh alright" said Ginny as she got up and gingerly made her way to the door and unlocked it. "Feel Better"

"No. Ginny…what did he…how…why" sputtered Harry

"What… oh no" said Ginny as she tried to slam the door but felt Harry's foot in the way. She realized too late that all she had on was her skirt and bra. Being topless was all that Harry needed to see.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. What Traci had shown him earlier was nothing in comparison to what he was seeing now. Traci's entire abdomen was covered in welts. It looked to Harry as if Malfoy was beating up Ginny's stomach. He couldn't keep the rage that was forming inside of him down. Yet when he spoke, it sounded like his voice was full of grief.

"Ginny…" whispered Harry "Are these the warnings?" asked Harry

"…."

"Answer me goddamit" shouted Harry as he slammed his palm against the door to prevent Ginny's futile attempts at closing it. Frustrated, embarrassed, and enraged Ginny replied

"YES! These are my bloody warnings! My warnings from that Malfoy wanker saying that if I don't become pregnant soon, my stomach will always look like this!"Shouted Ginny in her native English accent.

"Wait a minute" said Harry "He wants you to get pregnant. Why?"

"Because he knows that soon I'll be able to get a divorce from him because we've been married for enough time for me to become a citizen." Said Ginny

"But wait, what about your family?" asked Harry

"I filed for their citizenship as soon as I got married to Malfoy. I got the papers in the mail last month. That's when I started looking for a lawyer and that's when I found you." Finished Ginny

Harry was still dazed and enraged at all that he had just heard and seen. He wanted to forget about the cross-dressing prostitutes and murder Malfoy himself. He wanted to do that and so much more to Malfoy but from the pained look on Ginny's face, he knew he had other things to do before Malfoy's mysterious demise. He grabbed a towel from the rack and gently wrapped it around Ginny's exposed upper body. Through her protests and attempts to move away, Harry picked up Ginny and brought her to his bedroom and set her down on a chair. He then left the room and ran downstairs to his main office.

"Hermione I need your help now" he said as he jogged to her.

"Alright." She said without hesitation as she switched the phone to voicemail and put up a back in 15 minutes sign on the outer office door.

They hurried back upstairs while Harry explained to Hermione the situation. Harry quickly stopped by the bathroom and got the ace wrap and antiseptic than ushered Hermione into Harry's bedroom. By this time, Hermione was furious with Malfoy and the audacity that he had for complimenting her hair. There goes his vote. Harry opened the door.

"Ginny, you remember my paralegal, Hermione. She's going to help you with the bandages" said Harry

"But I told you…."

"Ginny, for now just think of me as a friend who is concerned for his friends well being. Please just take the help. This is what friends do." Said Harry

"I don't really have any friends." Said Ginny quietly

Hermione walked up to Ginny's chair and held out her hand "I'm Hermione Granger and I believe that I have just disproved your no friend's theory. It's a pleasure to meet you and please call me Hermione." Said Hermione

Harry was filled with pride. He knew that bringing Hermione upstairs was a good idea. She never judged anyone and always gave someone a chance. Not to mention that Harry didn't know how he could stand to help Ginny with her bruises if he couldn't bear to look at her topless, let alone injured.

"Hermione I'll be in the kitchen making some coffee. Come over when you two are done here." Said Harry

"Sure thing Harry" said Hermione

"Mr. Potter" called Ginny as he was turning to close the door "um… thank you." Said Ginny

"It was nothing really, but I insist that you call me Harry. After everything that's happened today, I really don't see why you shouldn't. You should also add that name to your growing friend's list." Said Harry

"All right Mr.….Harry. And thank you again" said Ginny with a soft smile on her face.

"You're Welcome" said Harry as he closed the door with a smile that he didn't even realize he had.

---------------X-------------------X------------------X------------------

In the Kitchen Harry was just finishing up the tea and coffee when the side door unlocked. In walked Harry's godfather and uncle (not really uncle but the surname stuck).Both men were nearing their 50th birthdays but no one seemed to know when it would actually happen. Despite their age both men were in pretty good shape. Sirius, like harry, worked out vigorously so he could always stay in shape for the many women always chasing after him. Remus was equally fit but only to keep up with his four children and wife, Tonks.

"Hey Harry, you're getting good at telling when we're coming. Look at this would you Remus, tea and cakes all ready for us." Said Sirius

"I must say Harry, with age you are getting better" said Remus

"Now all you need is a wife and few dozen kids and your life will be set." Commented Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Well I happen to think that Harry is just fine as he is now. Harry will know when it's ready and when he's ready, wont you Harry?" said Hermione as she walked into the room without Ginny.

"Thank you Hermione. And could one of please remind me why I gave you both an extra key because I'm pretty sure it was for emergencies." Said Harry

"Harry this is an emergency. The man who we usually buy sandwiches from outside of the school wasn't there today. We had nowhere to go for lunch that was nearly as good. So we decided to come on over. And it just so happens that you and Hermione were about to dine so why don't we just join you." Said Sirius

"But wait…" said Remus with his thinking face on "there seems to be an extra table setting. Were you expecting someone before we arrived?"

-------------X--------------X------------------X---------------X

Back in Harry's bathroom, Ginny had asked Hermione if she could have a few minutes to refresh herself. When she had looked in the mirror, she realized that even though her clothes were fine, her hair and face were a mess. She had mascara stains on her face from her earlier tears and her heir had come undone from its professional style of this morning. She fixed her face and tried with her hair but it took too much energy so she instead let it stay down. While looking in the mirror she said to her reflection:

"Ginny what are you doing? I don't think that it really matters what you look like. The man has just seen you in your bra and skirt cowering like a fool. You even let him touch and hold you! What were you thinking! At one point you used to be so disgusted when men touched you that you had to switch to a female doctor. Look what Harry has done to you. He's making your body and mind react in a way it shouldn't to a man that it knows it shouldn't. Okay, okay just relax and calm down. You can do this Ginny."

She left Harry's bathroom and continued towards the kitchen where she heard voices. As she was walking along the hallway she noticed photos along his wall. There were pictures of him in graduation gowns, playing in soccer matches, and in courtrooms. In most of the pictures the same man was always standing by his side. Occasionally, there was a second man who would have his arm around a woman with shocking pink hair. But neither of these people looked like they were related to Harry. Ginny walked to the kitchen door and pushed it open to be greeted with the eyes of the two men she saw in the photos.

"….um…er… Sirius, uncle Remus, I'd like you to meet my…friend, Ginny." Said Harry

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ginny. I'm Remus Lupin, a long time family friend and this is Harry's godfather Sirius who seems to have apparently lost his voice." Said Remus

"…Oh right... Yes I'm Sirius. Sorry I had a little bit of a flash back just now." Sputtered Sirius

"It's nice to meet you all. Umm...Mr.…Harry I think that I really should be going. I think I've taken more than enough of your time and I really really do have to return" said Ginny as she took a quick peek at the clock.

"Please don't leave on our account. We kind of surprised Harry for lunch but we insist that you stay" said Sirius.

"No it is rather late and I do have to return but I assure that I'll be back here again." Said Ginny

"Ginny are you sure?" said Harry

"Positive."

"Well I'll walk you out. Hermione could you finish setting up lunch and make sure that there's food left when I get back." Said Harry

"Sure Harry, I will." Said Hermione as she went to hug Ginny who was very surprised by the gesture. "Please give me a call any time, Ron has my number." Said Hermione

"Who's Ron?" questioned Harry and Sirius at the same time

"Thanks. It was very nice meeting you all. Good-bye." Said Ginny as she slowly walked down the stairs in front of Harry.

When they arrived at the front office door, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Umm…well… here's my card with all of my phone numbers on it in case anything happens. But I do really wish you wouldn't go back to Malfoy if he keeps doing this to you." Said Harry

"Thanks Harry. But after five years, if all I have to endure is a few more weeks, than I can take it" said Ginny

"I'm not happy but I don't suppose I can do anything for now. I can promise you that I'll work my hardest on your case and at getting you away from Malfoy. You have my word on that." Said Harry

"Thank you. Well…my cars just outside so… I guess I'll call you. Good bye Harry." Said Ginny as she walked to the door

"Good bye Ginny. And oh yeah, who's Ron and why does he have Hermione's number?" asked Harry

"Well Ron's my older brother and how he has Hermione's number you have to ask her." Said Ginny with a smile

"I'll be sure to do that" said Harry as he waved to her and watched her as she got into her car and drove off.

"This is going to be one interesting case." said Harry as he closed the door of the building unaware of the two burly men in the car across the street watching him.

-----------------X-----------------X-----------------------------X------------------X

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER THREE. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update. I was trying to think of how to work everyone into the story and decide what part they should play. Suggestions are always welcome.

Chapter 4

It is an early October morning in the Malfoy residence. The maids are busy at work preparing the breakfast that is to be served promptly at 7 a.m. for Malfoy. They all worked most briskly and efficiently in silence listening for when Neville, the head butler, enters to select who will serve Malfoy that morning. The maids are chosen by their appearance, their efficiency, and their overall attitudes from the previous day. Neville entered the kitchen.

"Miss Luna, would you please assist me with serving Mr. Malfoys breakfast." Said Neville

Her face lit up in to an o so devilish grin, "Certainly Neville" assured Luna.

Luna standing at 5''4' with long blonde hair that was kept in an efficient bun, sashayed across the kitchen making sure to poke out here abundant chest and posterior. She knew all the other maids were watching her and she didn't care because this was the 5th morning in a row that she was helping Neville breakfast. No one would keep Luna from reaching her goal.

As Neville entered the dining room with Luna in tow pushing the food cart, Malfoys brown eyes met Luna's blue ones. Enough words were exchanged through their speechless stare. Malfoys eyes immediately zoomed in on Luna's abundant chest. He couldn't help but wonder if her shirts were getting tighter or her chest was getting bigger. All he knew for sure was that his pants had just gotten very uncomfortable.

"Good morning Councilman. I trust you had a pleasant sleep" said Neville

"It was very pleasant, thank you. Though it was a bit chilly last night" said Malfoy

"The boiler was unfortunately down last night sir. The maintenance man is fixing it as we speak. Shall I go and check on his progress?" asked Neville

"Yes you may. Please buzz from the coiler room when you're about to return. Thank you." Said Malfoy

Neville left the dining room and only Malfoy and Luna were in their together. Luna served Malfoys food but not before closing the curtains and locking the sliding door that led to the hallway which led to the kitchen. Luna then turned Malfoys chair to the side so that he was 

facing away form the table but still able to eat. Malfoy glanced at Luna in between bites and mumbled "You know what to do".

Luna smiled devilishly as she got down on her knees. She then spread Malfoys legs and began to slowly stroke him. Instantly Malfoy went form a limp noodle to a firm bratwurst.

Luna began to seductively un-button and un-zipper his pants. There no need to assist Malfoy out because as soon as his trousers were fully unzipped, he sprang out. Luna then leaned back and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the reason of her of her over abundant chest. She had on a black corset that was pushing everything she had up and out. Malfoy had to actually stop eating to take in this site. He dint think he could get any harder but apparently he could. Luna leaned forward again and began to lightly rain kisses all over his member. She than used her tongue to stroke and caress all of Malfoy.

To Luna this was the ritual whenever they met, only this time she hoped the ending would be different. Luna was always the one pleasuring Malfoys body. The favor was never retuned, and for what she was getting paid she shouldn't have cared. Only she did.

While tenderly stroking Malfoy she looked deep into his eyes and slowly began to take him into her mouth. A salty taste greeted her that caused her to cringe on the inside, but thanks to years of experience, her face appeared as if she was in pure ecstasy.

"You like that Councilman, huh, do you?" provoked Luna in between breaths. Yet another one of her rituals that Spencer paid her extra to say.

"Yeah bitch, you know I like it now take me all" replied Malfoy as he forced her head down causing her to deep throat. He always called her a bitch, always forced her to deep throat, (which didn't really matter with only 5 ½ inches), and he never stuck it in. He would roughly grope and finger her occasionally but neither mouth nor member ever went for the goodies. But that was okay with her because it didn't look like he much expertise in the area anyway.

Barely a minute after Malfoy pushed Luna's head down deeper, she felt him begin to tremble. 'Always fast to cum' she thought. As Malfoy began to tremble, he reached down to grab hold of her breast and roughly stroked it. While moaning quietly, he exploded in Luna's mouth. Another ritual he had was to make her clean up the mess with her tongue. Once she finished, she tucked him back in and zippered him up. While Malfoy was basking in his glory with his head thrown back, Luna rose from the floor with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh man" gasped Malfoy "that was amazing"

"Yes, it certainly was" feigned Luna as she buttoned her shirt and wiped her now sticky face clean with a warm towel that she always kept hand. A buzz came through on the wall intercom.

"Sir, the handyman has informed me that you will require a new boiler and that he needs to examine the pipes throughout the house because there seems to be a water pipe that's interfering with a heat pipe." Said Neville

"Thank you Neville, you can send him up to my office as soon as he's done so we can further discuss the pipe issue." Malfoy buzzed back

"Right away sir" buzzed back Neville

"Luna could you please reheat my food? It seems to have gotten a bit cold." Said Malfoy

Luna was unlocking the doors and opening up all the curtains when he called to her. I amazed her how he could change his personality so readily. The man must be bi-polar thought Luna.

"Oh and Luna, there's a white stain on the floor. If it's not too much trouble, could you clean it up" asked Malfoy

"Right away councilman" replied Luna.' I want to know why he's acting like his cum didn't cause that stain.' But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that Luna got paid and did what she had to do.

"Thanks Luna for your services". Said Malfoy as he gave her a devilish wink.

"The pleasure was all mines Councilman" she replied coyly while the taste of bile filled her mouth and Neville returned from the boiler room.

--X--X--X--X--X--X--X

Ginny woke up at around 10 o'clock. Her day usually started at 11 and ended around 5. Her day included visiting various shelters and orphanages and tending to her flower garden, her pride and joy. Her schedule was always set up by Malyfoy. He never let her stray to far. Security was always with her wherever she went. The only time she was un-flanked was when she visited her family or went to church. But even those times, security was just outside the door. As a matter of fact Ginny was surprised even now, that she hadn't been discovered on Friday.

Malfoy's guards had driven her to her family's home in the downtown area and were waiting outside. What they didn't know was that her contact drove her car to her family's house and was waiting there while Ginny let herself into the empty house, than let herself out the backdoor to go and meet Harry.

Smiling faintly, Ginny got up and gingerly walked to the tub. She had taken off the ace wrap as soon as she got home on Friday and replaced it whenever Malfoy stepped out. With the silky pajamas she was forced to wear every night, he would have either seen or felt the wrap. Malfoy always said "You should never hide these scars, they're reminder of what you bring upon yourself."

Ginny filled the tub and the fragrance of lily's soon filled the air. She eased into the steaming tub to ease the pain of her newly acquired bruises.

X--X--X--X--X--X--X

Sometime later, Ginny sat quietly in the sunroom drinking some tea and just enjoying the view before her busy day began. Out of the entire marriage to Malfoy the one thing that she most enjoyed was the scenery, especially from the sunroom. Outside was her garden that she tended to diligently and daily. It was something that she had all to her own.

Everything she now owned purchased and controlled by Malfoy. Even the clothes in her closet and the shoes on her feet, handpicked by Malfoy. The garden was something that Ginny started and helped to grow by herself. She planted tulips, daisies, petunias, and many other types but her favorite was the Lily. She loved the fragrance and the look. It was like simple elegance.

Suddenly the image of Harry flashed through her mind. He seemed to be showing up in her thoughts a lot lately. When she entered his office last week, his boyish charm had quickly captures her attention along with his piercing green eyes. On television, he always wore his glasses so you could never see his eye color, but Ginny had noticed right away.

A knock on the doo interrupted her musings.

"Ms. Ginerva, Mrs. Malfoy is on the phone for you" said Neville from the doorway. Ginny sighed inwardly.

"Thank You Neville, I'll take the call in here" replied Ginny

"Hello Mother Malfoy" said Ginny with false enthusiasm.

"Hello Ginerva dear" Narcissa Malfoy sang sweetly through the phone. "I've just heard the wonderful news. I'm rather glad now that I know the reason as to why you and my son were not at dinner yesterday evening."

"Oh? And what news would that be." Inquired Ginny

"Why, that you and Draco are expecting" mother Malfoy ended giddily

"Expecting what?" asked Ginny whose temper was slowly rising

"A child of course! Really I would think that the mother would be more surprised." Said mother Malfoy

"I'm sorry to disappoint you mother dear, but we are not expecting a child" said Ginny tightly

"Of course you are, Draco told us himself and I think that he would know his own wife." Said mother Malfoy with exasperation

"Yes he does know his wife, but I think I know my body a little better than he does and trust me I'm not pregnant!" said Ginny

"Well have you taken a test or gone to your doctor to confirm?" inquired Narcissa

"I don't need to because I'm menstruating now and I haven't missed one yet." Said Ginny heatedly

"Ginerva that is no way to speak to your mother-in-law. You almost sound un-grateful and disgusted with the thought of carrying Draco's child" said mother Malfoy

"I'm sorry for the way I have behaved. I really am feeling under the weather. If it will help to reassure you, I'll take a test in a few days and call you with the results." said Ginny with exasperation.

"Thank you Ginerva. I would greatly appreciate it" said mother Malfoy

"All right than, I guess I'll see you for Sunday night dinner next week".

"Yes Ginerva, until Sunday. Good-bye" said Narcissa

"Good-bye Mother Malfoy." said Ginny as she plopped down into a chair with a look of horror and disgust on her face.

X--X--X--X--X--X--X

Across town in the upscale Arbor hill section, Narcissa Malfoy hung up the phone with a disgusted look on her face

"I thought you said the wench was pregnant Lucius." Said Narcissa heatedly

"According to Draco she was" replied Lucius

"Well she so eloquently told me about her womanly problems and practically screamed that she was not pregnant" said Narcissa

"I'll be sure to confront Draco. He must know that an heir is needed. The name of Malfoy has carried a lot of weight in North Carolina for years. Its legacy must not and will not end at Draco" ended Lucius

"I know dear, I know. All I want is for a child to be born. That's it. Just one child, than Draco can divorce the illegal floozy and go back to Pansy Parkinson. Now that was a good match" said Narcissa

"Yes it was" sighed Lucius" it's a shame that she was barren" he said with little meaning.

Lucius was actually quite thankful for this because any child that Pansy bore would've been grotesquely disfigured if it inherited its mother's looks.

"Yes what a shame. Anyhow, Lucius please talk to your son because time is running out" said Narcissa

"I surely will dear, I promise." Said Lucius

SORRY THE UPDATE TOO SO LONG. I'M HOPING TO HAVE A NEW CHAPETER UP BEFORE APRIL. I'M STILL TRYING TO INCORPORATE ALL THE MENBERS OF THE ORIGIONAL STORY IN. REMEMBER SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter**_

Chapter 5

Sitting in his office looking out the window, Harry could not help but wonder about Ginny. Since she left his office on Friday, he thought of little else but her. His mind also wondered to the conversation he had with his godfather and uncle right after she left.

_**Flashback**_

"Well now, that was a very long good-bye Harry. Or were you wiping up the trail of drool that you left on your way down the stairs" said Sirius as Remus broke out in chuckles and Hermione smiled to herself

"Ha Ha, very funny. I hope you left me some food." Asked Harry

"Your plates on the counter." Said Hermione

"Thanks" said Harry as he retrieved his plate and pulled up a chair at the table.

"Ahem, is anyone going to inform me of who Harry's new friend is, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" asked Sirius

Having taken two healthy bites of his sandwich Harry drank some water and replied "She's my new client. I was just setting up some food to offer her when you two showed up".

"Ooh, so now it's become a common practice to have you clients eat in your private apartment?" asked Sirius as his eyebrows wiggles devilishly.

"Sirius it's nothing like that. She…well she was…" flustered harry as he tried to find a good reason other than the truth to explain why she was upstairs

"What Harry is trying to say is that Ginny had an injury that needed to be looked at and the first aid kit was up here so naturally she followed us up here and he was just preparing a light snack for us." Said Hermione why slyly winking at Harry

"Injury? Was it serious? Did she need medical attention?" questioned Remus. Because of his many kids he was always afraid whenever someone was hurt.

"No, no, and no. It was nothing big. Just a bandage here and a bandage there. It really wasn't anything serious." Reassured Hermione

"Well than now that we've gotten that sorted out, tell me more about her Harry. Like her case perhaps or why she came here in the first place." Said Sirius

"You know I can't do that Sirius. Client confidentiality" said Harry a little too happily

"Well than explain the look you gave her when she walked into the room. You couldn't take your eyes off her even if you wanted to." Said Sirius

"He's right you know" added Remus

"What look?" Harry said as the slightest blush appeared on his cheeks. "I looked at her the same way I look at all of you"

"No offense Harry, but If you looked at me the same way you looked at her, I would probably disown you as a godson" said Sirius as his smile turned into a full on laugh along with Remus and Hermione in the background snickering once again.

"Whatever" said Harry as he finished the last of his sandwich, and walked to the sink to wash his plate.

"I'm sorry I got to you Harry, but the look you gave her when she walked into the room was a look that I would recognize anywhere" said Sirius

"Oh really, and where else have you seen this "look" that you speak so highly about" inquired Harry

"When your father first laid eyes on your mother" said Sirius

_**End Flashback **_

After Sirius had made that statement, the silence in the room was encompassing. Harry began to wonder is his dad's breath was also taken away when he had seen his mom. When Ginny walked back into the room with her hair flowing freely and a serine look on her face, Harry had thought that he had never seen someone look more beautiful. What attracted him mostly to her was the subtle smell of flowers that lingered about her. It was almost refreshing and at the same time alluring. To many times he felt like he was being suffocated in fragrances by his current girlfriend Cho Chang. Harry was brought back to reality when Hermione buzzed in.

"Mr. Potter you have a call on Line 1" said Hermione

"Thanks… who is it" inquired harry, silently hoping that it was Ginny.

"Cho Chang"

"Oh…well yes please put her through" said Harry

"Hello sweetheart" cooed Cho

"Hi Cho" said Harry

Harry and Cho had been seeing each other for the past 11 months. Things were becoming quite serious between them. Cho worked in public relations and was currently trying to expand her network from North Carolina to the nation. The couple had been photographed at several major functions together and was rumored to be engaged. Fortunately the rumors were false, yet recently Harry had been wondering about starting a family.

When the topic was brought up one night by Harry, Cho said that she wasn't planning on having children any time soon; that she was waiting until her career was where she wanted it to be. Though Harry couldn't wait to get started, he resigned that if Cho was going to be the mother of his children than she could start whenever she wanted because it was her body and he could be a patient man…for now.

"I'm just calling to make sure that were still on for tonight?"Said Cho

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?" asked Harry

"The fundraiser for the new library. Don't tell me you forgot. That's not like you. Are you stressed over work because I know I am. Today a woman came in…"

That was one of the few little quirks about her. She tended to always relate conversations t something that had to do with her. She also always talked about work and never expressed her true feelings unless someone was watching. Cho's "darlings" and "sweethearts" were empty and Harry knew it. Even when they were intimate, Harry could sense that she never put her all into it. But it was okay because Cho was convenient. She didn't mind his long hours because his were just as long. They were a convenient couple that conveniently fit together.

"…but in the end I saved the day once again. But yes tonight is the benefit fundraiser for the new library. I'm sure I told you about it." Said Cho

"Oh your right, you did."Harry said while looking at his day planner. "I wrote it down on the wrong day. So what time should I pick you up?"

"Don't be silly Harry, the limo is coming to get you around 6. Remember its black tie affair so look sharp" said Cho

"Yes mother." Said Harry in a teasing tone

"Harry you know I'm too young to be a mother. I'd prefer the name Cho thanks" said Cho

Harry felt a laugh coming at Cho's statement when she was indeed 2 ½ years older than Harry, a fact that he brought up whenever his mind went to children or whenever he wanted to goad Cho.

"All right Cho. See you later than. Love you." Said Harry

"Same here ta-ta" said Cho as the line went dead. Harry hung up the phone and went to his buzzer.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes Mr. Potter"

"It's Harry. H.A.R.R.Y. How long have we been friends? I think its okay for you to use my first name at all times." Said Harry

"I know I know, but while on the job I'd like to keep some semblance of professionalism." Said Hermione

"I know but when my friends call me Mr. Potter, it makes me sound…old" said Harry in a dramatic whisper

Hermione's bubbly laughter could be heard loud and clear. "Oh Harry, you're not old, you're not even thirty yet" said Hermione

"Oh I know, but time seems like it's getting faster and faster every day. Speaking of time is it time for lunch yet?" asked Harry

"As a matter of fact it is. Do you want to eat upstairs or in the office?" asked Hermione

"We could stay in the office today"

"Okay I'll be right in"

X--X--X--X--X--X

Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione at the table nearest to the window that overlooked the town below. They were peacefully enjoying the club sandwiches that Hermione had brought from home.

"Hermione" Harry began after he took another healthy bit and swallowed "These sandwiches are really good. In fact their your best yet!" said a highly impressed Harry

"Why thank you, but to tell you the truth, I didn't make them." Said Hermione

"Oh than who did and keep them as friends forever because these are great." Said Harry

"Actually… a friend of mine…ahh made them yesterday…night…but it was too much so I decided to bring them here." Said Hermione quickly

"You mean yesterday as in last night?" asked Harry with a knowing smirk

"Yes" said Hermione who was presently turning a light shade of pink

"And did this friend happen to be a man?"

"Yes"

"And does this man happen to be your boyfriend?"

"Maybe" said Hermione who was now staring down to avoid eye contact

"Hermione" said Harry

"Yes" she answered in a squeak

"Congratulations" said Harry as he got up and walked around the table to envelop her in a big bear hug.

"You…you're not going to laugh?" said Hermione in awe

"Of course not and I insist that we all have dinner together one night" said Harry happily

"Oh thank you Harry, thank you" said Hermione as she returned the hug with much fervor

Hermione had never been in a serious relationship before. She always seemed too intelligent and domineering for men and they would never take the time to get to know her. Harry had a feeling 

that Hermione had her heart broken before but he didn't want to pry. For now he was just happy that he found someone that made her happy, though Harry knew that he needed to meet the man for himself to get a feel of him and form a firsthand opinion.

"So" began Harry as they returned to their seats. "How long have you been seeing this man and when were you planning on telling me?"

"It's only been about five months or so and I've been meaning to tell you, it's just that I never saw the right opportunity." said Hermione

"Well now that the moments here, just tell me one thing Hermione, Are you Happy?" asked harry

"Never better" said Hermione through a watery smile "I never thought that I could be truly happy with a man. I wanted to find someone who I was as comfortable with as I am with you and Sirius and Lupin. And now that you know I can tell you everything that I've just been dying to tell someone. Like his funny habits and his kiss-"

"Please. I'd appreciate it if you kept the more juicy aspects of your relationship to yourself." Said Harry with a pinched expression

"But Harry I need to talk to someone; I'm dying here. Oh come on just one little story." Asked Hermione

"How about you...give Ginny a call…yeah...call Ginny and let her know about you…love life. I'm sure she'll enjoy the call and the conversation a whole lot more than I would." Said Harry

"But I can't do that."

"And why not? Ginny's a girl and she would love this kind of thing." Asked Harry

"I can't because my boyfriend is Ron Weasley." Said Hermione with a slight blush but a radiant smile

'That name sounds familiar' thought Harry to himself. "So what does Ron Weasley have to do with anything?" asked Harry

"Well because he's Ginny's older brother" said Hermione

WELL THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANX


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny rose languidly from the bubble bath she had treated herself to in preparation for her night out with Draco and too help some of the bruises to quickly heal

**I'm so sorry that it took me forever and a day to update. But now school is out and I hope to update at least 1 chapter a week. (Hope being the key word) Thank you for reading and commenting. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Ginny rose languidly from the bubble bath she had treated herself to in preparation for her night out with Draco and to help some of the bruises to quickly heal. As she checked herself over in the mirror she had noted that the bath had done its job and had lessened both the pain and appearance of the bruises. Ginny began getting ready.

Downstairs Draco arrived in a particularly happy mood. He had gained some progress on his upcoming campaign trail and could think of no better way to celebrate than with a role in the sack with his wife before heading off to some fundraiser. He promptly began searching the house for his wife.

"Ginny" he called into the sunroom.

"Ginny" he called into the garden with still no reply.

She must be upstairs he mused. As he approached the bedroom door he heard the noise of a blow dryer and was happy to discover that he had found his wife. He stealthily slipped into the master bathroom closing the door behind him. He walked up behind his wife and grabbed her around the waist, forcefully pulling her into his chest. This action caused a surprised gasp to come from Ginny's mouth effectively causing her to drop the blow dryer.

"Draco" she began "I didn't hear you come in. I was just getting ready for the fundraiser tonight. It's already quite late, maybe you should start getting yourself together".

"What I want is for my wife to be quiet and enjoy the moment. And don't think that I forgot about that little stunt you pulled the other with the door day. But don't worry you'll soon get your just deserts." Said Draco as he was suckling on Ginny's neck and opening her robe to claim what was his.

"Draco you cant tonight" said Ginny with what almost appeared to Draco as delight.

"And why the bloody hell not" asked Draco as he effectively let go of Ginny's neck and looked at her in the mirror.

"Because…**I** can't right now." Said Ginny

Realization quickly dawned o his face as he realized what his wife was saying. As he added the days up in his mind, it did make sense. How could he have forgotten this, he usually never did. But then again **THIS** wasn't supposed to be happening anymore.

"So this means that you're not pregnant." Said Draco with rising anger

"No...but we can always try again next month" said Ginny with forced spirit

Draco forcefully shoved Ginny away from him and began to pace the bathroom.

"We have been trying for nearly six months now, what's wrong with you?!" bellowed Draco.

"Well I read that there are only a few days a month that a woman can get pregnant and it's very easy to miss those days." said Ginny

"I know all this already. You know what, we're going to see a specialist in the morning that I'm going to pick out. Clearly your GYN doesn't know what she's doing" said Draco

"Oh Draco there's no need for that. Dr. Johnson is doing everything she can to help me" said Ginny with definite fear in her voice. Angelina Johnson was actually doing everything in her power to help Ginny NOT get pregnant.

"Dr. Johnson my ass. That old broad doesn't even like me. No, I think I'll call one of my father's specialists and see what they can do. I want an heir and I will get what I want" said Draco in a deadly quiet voice as he left the room.

Ginny crumpled into a heap on the floor. Without Angelina helping her there was no doubt in her mind that Ginny would soon become pregnant. Ginny slowly arose from the floor and finished getting ready for the fundraiser with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

--X--X--X--X--X

Quietly Harry sat in the back of town car with Cho later that evening while she was on the phone. As much as Harry worked, he made it a point to never let his work overflow into his time with Cho; unfortunately Cho did not follow the same concepts. As she hung up the phone, Harry quickly took it from her hand, turned the power off, and threw it to some place unknown in the car.

"Now" said Harry with exasperation, "can I finally have some alone time with MY girlfriend" said Harry as he scooted over to her on his back seat.

"Well all you had to do was ask darling" said Cho with a sly grin on her face.

"May I?" asked Harry who was only centimeters from Chi's mouth

"You certainly may" murmured Cho as Harry sank his mouth onto hers.

There mouths and tongues danced in tune to the soft music playing in the background. Harry's hand reached inside the jacket of her designer pantsuit and cupped Cho through her lacy demi-cup bra. This caused her to moan into his mouth and lean more heavily into him. Harry's thumb gently feathered Cho's nipple to a turgid peak and started fumbling with her jacket to get it open.

"Harry" said Cho as she pulled away from a confused Harry. "We can't….not now… not here…" she said in between panting breaths.

Harry looked at her perplexed and a little annoyed as she demurely began to straighten herself. "And why cant we Cho. We haven't made love in almost two weeks and there's more than enough time before we reach. Give me one good reason why we cant.?" Questioned Harry

"Simple I don't feel like it." Said Cho with some asperity.

Harry softly brushed his hand down the front of her jacket where her hard nipple was still apparent. Harry looked at Cho with a sultry smile on his face and said "well _you _may not want to but _your body_ is telling me otherwise. So that reason is out the door. Reason number 2?" asked Harry

"Fine do you have any condoms?" asked Cho

"Condoms…why would I need condoms. We both got tested and it's not like I'm not going to marry you. You already found the engraved ring with our initials on it. I also told you that I was waiting for the right moment to surprise you. Why would people who are practically engaged need to use condoms. You should know me well enough by now Cho to know that if anything were to happen between us that I would always be by your side not because it's my duty but because I love you." Said Harry his anger already diminished by the end of his tirade.

"Oh Harry…I'm sorry to have upset you. I'm just not ready to chance anything right now. I have noticed that lately you have been dropping a lot of hints about starting a family and as I have already said I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And then you asked to stop using condoms and I said okay and I missed a period and now I'm just scared and confused and…" Cho trailed off as she started to sob

He pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her and rocked her silently. "Shh….honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just all this pent up tension. I've just had a really strange and rough week at work. But I truly am sorry, I never meant to upset you" cooed Harry

As he kissed her tears away Harry couldn't help but kiss her. But this kiss wasn't of need, it was one of understanding. As Harry gently pulled away he saw that she had calmed down.

"Now what's this about a missed period?" asked Harry gently

"It's nothing...just that I'm a few days late but it could just be that I'm under a tremendous amount of stress with this new work load and trying to branch out nation wide AND trying to make time for you and me together." Said Cho

"Well I hope what I'm about to say doesn't add stress to your already heavy load" said Harry

"Come on Harry you know I can take it." Said Cho jokingly

"Cho will you marry me" said Harry while looking deeply into her eyes.

"….I…I" stuttered Cho

"Please don't give me an answer now" said Harry as he pulled one arm from supporting her on his lap to retrieve a ring box that he had in his pocket. "Don't give me an answer until your 100 sure. For now let this a promise ring of the love I have for you and to show that I will always be there for you." Said Harry

He slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her right hand. "When you tell me you're ready I'll change it over to your left hand." Said Harry

"Mr. Potter, Ms.Chang, we should be arriving in about 5 minutes" said the driver through an intercom

"Thanks Colin" said Harry

Chang looked up into Harry's face and soundly kissed him. When she pulled back and scooted off of his lap to look into the mirror at herself she almost screeched.

"Harry James Potter!! Look at me why didn't you tell me that I looked like a weeping ghoul!" cried Cho as she valiantly tried to repair her damaged hair and make-up.

"A weeping ghoul who I can't help but love" said Harry in a sing song voice as he watched Cho who couldn't help but smile.

"Don't think your not going to pay for this later Mr. Potter" said Cho as she tried to sound serious.

"What ever the price, name it" said Harry who knew that he couldn't wait to get home with Cho this evening to celebrate their "almost engagement" or possibly…their child.

X--X--X--X--X

A few Limos behind Harry and Cho's was that of Draco Malfoy. He and his wife sat in silence waiting to alight from the suffocating confines of the Limo. There had been an unspoken tension in the air since they had left Malfoy Manor

"I checked with a specialist earlier. WE have an appointment next week. Be sure to tell Dr. Johnson that we will no longer be needing her help in that area of our lives." Said Draco tightly

"Yes Draco" was all she could say because she was trying to figure out a way to miss that appointment.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BEFORE JUNE 15****TH****. THANX!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Hotel ballroom was glorious

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling**

**So I got the chapter sooner than I expected. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it. Review and have fun**

Chapter 7

The Hotel ballroom was glorious. The chandeliers had never looked brighter and the floors had never shined so well. Twenty tables that could hold eight people each formed a horse shoe around the dance floor. At the opening of the horse shoe was the stage that had a cut out of what appeared to be a thermometer. There was a gracious hostess who actually the wife of the hotel manger, on stage that was accepting donations and using a red marker to keep track of the evening's progress. Decked out in green and white table clothes that had little clovers on the edges, along with match plate and stemware, in short, the hotel never looked better.

The Four Leaf Clover was one of the oldest and most historic hotels in the downtown Area. The manager had really gone all out for the event because he felt that the community was in need of a new library. Seamus Finnigan felt that too much of the city's money went to places that didn't really need it, mainly where the upper crust lived. He really wanted to help to restore the community. Seamus wanted everyone at the Four Leaf Clover to give with a willing heart so as to reach their donation goal of 2million dollars. Seamus wanted to show everyone that the downtown area wasn't that bad of a place; that when requested to, they too could also go all out for an event.

As the guests continued to arrive Seamus did his best to greet everyone and remember who he could. As he was finished greeting an elderly couple, a familiar face happen to cross his path.

"Harry" said Seamus brightly as he vigorously shook the hand of his long time friend.

"Hey Seamus." replied Harry just as brightly "oh and you remember my girlfriend Cho of course"

"Ms. Chang" said Seamus

"Mr. Finnigan. Good to see you again as always. Um Harry" said Cho in a whispered tone "I think I'm just going to freshen up in the ladies room quickly"

"Of course of course, I'll be right here when you return" said Harry as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So Harry, what happened the other day? Me and Dean missed you on the soccer field. We were up against a new team, the Chudley Cannons. They were in top form. Especially their goalie, no one could get a single shot passed him. To put it nicely, we were murdered". Said Seamus

Seamus was referring to the neighborhood soccer team. It was something that the adult males did as some what of a family event and just to let boys be boys. Harry and Seamus were active players on their town's team, the Gryffindors. They had actually gotten quite good. There was even a local league so there could be proper matches every once in a while.

"Ouch… I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I had my mind on a lot of things that evening and I was working on a new case." said Harry as his mind flew back to Ginny and the sadness he felt for her.

"Was one of the things on your mind that lovely girlfriend of yours Cho?" said Seamus with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"Hey now, be nice. You know that Cho was really sorry about mistaking your wife for someone else." said Harry

"Oh yeah sure, even after you and I both pointed Charlene out she still managed to assume that my wife was actually my ex-girlfriend. Right my mistake of course." Said Seamus

"Speaking of your wife" said Harry quickly changing the subject "How is she doing these days?"

"She was at the game with Patrick. He was looking every where for you. I swear he acts like you're his dad and not me." Said Seamus

"Oh you know he means know no harm. Besides you know I love kids so it's never a bother when I come to visit. In fact I cant wait to start have some of my own." said Harry with a sudden sparkle in his eye

"Why Mr. Potter. Would that look in your eye happen to mean something?" inquired Seamus

"Why I don't know what you're talking about", said Harry with a grin

"Harry is Cho-"

"Oh Cho there you are." Said Harry brightly as he spotted her returning. Well I guess we ought to find our seats. See you around Seamus and give Patrick and Charlene my best" said Harry quickly as he scooted away with Cho.

Seamus returned to his greeting and made a mental note to corner Harry later on.

Harry and Cho found that they were sitting at table12. Two couples were already seated at the table. One he recognized right away while the other he knew nothing about.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. Long time no see" said Harry as he got up heartily shook hands and hugged his high school Headmaster and Dean.

"Why Mr. Potter it has been some time" said McGonagall with a warm smile on her face

"Staying in trouble I presume Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"As always Professor. Oh and this is my girlfriend-"

"Cho Chang. Yes I remember of course. You were a few years ahead of Harry correct" asked Dumbledore

"Yes" said Cho as she blushed furiously "it's good to see you again professor".

"Same here Ms. Chang. Oh and Harry I'm not sure if you know them but this couple here is Parkinson's."

"The parents of Pansy obviously" said McGonagall with mild disgust in her voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson" Said Harry with a slight nod of his head. They both acknowledged Cho and Harry with slight nods of their heads but nothing more.

"Well now, I wonder who the last seats at this table belong to." wondered Dumbledore out loud

X--X--X--X--X

Seamus was just about finished making his rounds at all the tables to make sure everything was going well. He was about ready to go and deliver his speech. As he was going to the front door to tell the Bellman to close it, he saw a swarm of paparazzi circled around a couple. It looked as if they were the last ones outside. Seamus quickly analyzed the situation and went to rescue who ever was being hounded. As he pushed through the crowed he spotted a blond haired man and a red headed woman. The blond haired man was doing all of the talking to the questioning reporters and photographers. He almost looked like he was enjoying it. When Seamus looked closer, he realized that it was councilman Malfoy. Seamus loudly cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen could you please let the councilman and his wife through. We are about to begin and everyone needs to be seated at once". Said Seamus

Through some grumbles and final flashes the media mob split so the couple could enter the ballroom. Some of the grumbles were even from Draco.

"My deepest apologies councilman. Had I known that so many reporters would show up I would have definitely stationed more security outside"

"Oh don't worry about it….ahh" Malfoy squeezed his wife's waste and she quickly whispered in his ear Seamus Finnigan. "Yes no worries Finnigan, getting mobbed every once in a while keeps me on my toes." Said Draco smoothly

"Well I want to be the first to welcome you to the Four Leaf Clover, this town's oldest and most historic site. I would love to bore you about facts but I'm sure you've heard enough for one evening. But I will show you to your table. Ah! Here we are, table 12" said Seamus as Ginny unknowingly paled immediately.

X--X--X--X--X

Everyone at the table looked up immediately as Seamus was blocking a couple behind him. "Well everyone's already at this table. Excellent. Now if you two would take your seats and place your orders, we'll be starting shortly." Said Seamus as he hurried off to the stage.

"Good Evening everyone. I'm sure you all know my wife, Ginny Malfoy." Forgoing his own introduction because he assumed everyone at the table at the table knew him. Quiet hellos came around. One hello was missing from a very shocked Harry

"Wilfred and Patty Parkinson, what a pleasure! I haven't seen you two in some time." Said Malfoy jovially

The once somber couple now had smiles plastered on their faces. "It has been too long Draco. You never come around anymore like you used to. And all Pansy ever talks about is the times when you and her were together and how you were the best of friends. Really you shouldn't be a stranger, come by whenever you like. We'd love the company." Said Patty as Malfoy sat down with Wilfred on his right and Ginny on his left.

Most at the table were a little shocked that patty spoke so freely about Draco's ex. Especially in the presence of his wife. Most even found it rude, except for Ginny of course.

"Professors," said Malfoy "always a pleasure. I was actually wondering if any of you had given any thought to making your teaching at Arbor Hills Prep permanent" inquired Malfoy to McGonagall

He was referring to his high school. Draco did not attend the same local high school as Harry and Seamus. He went to a private academy uptown. McGonagall teaches a trigonometry course there from time to time and her students just love her. She made everything very interesting but still had control of her class. Draco had to admit that she was a teacher that his school could really use.

"Why Minerva that would be wonderful. You could finally get out of this "area" and move to the Hills. (An affectionate term for Arbor Hills)" said a once snobbish but now quite lively Patty Parkinson

"I don't think the Hills could afford me" said McGonagall with aloofness "besides this "area" as you call it is my home. And my place is her with Albus. Nothing could give me greater joy than that." Said McGonagall with finality

"Ah well, can't blame me for trying" said Malfoy "and why is that…yes it is Harry Potter. It's good to see you again. I don't believe you've met my wife, Ginny" said Draco

"Ahh…no... I don't believe we have met." said Harry as he extended his hand to the person next to him whom he could tell was very tense at the situation. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy. This is my girlfriend Cho. Cho this is the councilman and his wife." Said Harry formally

"Charmed" said Cho

"Pleasure to meet you" said Ginny demurely as she quickly glanced at him then looked down.

On the stage came the booming voice of Seamus Finnigan. "Good Evening Everyone and welcome to tonight's fundraiser. Today we are trying to raise 2 million dollars to build a new library for the local children. As most of you may know the local library is strongly lacking in literature, films, and many other amenities that a regular library should have. The next local library is in the Arbor Hills section of town which is at least a 20 minute drive by car and 45 minute ride by bus. Now I don't know about anyone else here, but I for one don't want my child coming home late on the bus every time he needs to find work for a project. For this reason everyone's contribution tonight is important. Without your help where will our children be in the future? This new library will make it safer and more convenient for everyone who wants a chance at learning or enhancing their knowledge. So give with a willing heart. This library will benefit the entire community, but mainly our children and theirs because they are tomorrow's promise" said Seamus as an overwhelming applause rang through out the ballroom.

At this time Harry brought Cho's hand to his mouth for a tender kiss as he looked deeply into her eyes trying to convey all of his thoughts and emotions; he was thinking to himself that what Seamus said would finally be true for him, that his hopefully growing child would be the future. Everyone at the table was staring at Harry, even the Parkinson's, with a bit of envy in their eyes…especially Ginny. She only wished that someone would look at her like that. Once again she felt the need to cry (something that was starting to happen more often than not) she quickly excused herself from the table whispering to Draco "allergies bathroom" as she hurried off to the ladies room. Harry looked over his shoulder to the fast moving form of Ginny. Concern soon appeared on his face.

"Umm… councilman is your wife alright?" asked Harry

"Oh yes, she just has allergies from time to time. But don't worry she'll be okay" said Draco with seeming indifference. His attention quickly went back to the stage.

"Now moving on with tonight's program we will begin serving now. During dinner a small presentation will be shown. And if at any point tonight you feel the urge to make a donation, my lovely wife Charlene and our son Patrick will be here on the stage accepting donations and keeping track of the amount as the evening progresses. Thank You and enjoy." Concluded Seamus as another round of applause came.

"So professor-'but Harry was cut off by the vibrate of his phone. As he checked the screen and saw that it was Sirius he excused himself from the table. Harry went to the balcony and closed the door to drown out the music.

"Hey Sirius"

"Hey Harry. I've got a question"

"I hope I have an answer. So what is it?"

"Did you happen to see a match book at your place?"

"Yes. I left it on the coffee table because I didn't know who it belonged to."

"Excellent"

"But Sirius you don't smoke."

"No but this lovely woman I met a few nights ago in a bar had nothing to write her number on so I gave her a match book." Said a very pleased sounding Sirius

"Oh brother" chuckled Harry "Don't you think it's well past time for you to settle down with a wife. Someone who will be there with you every night."

"Well I should say the same to you now shouldn't I" countered Sirius

"Actually…I think I may have changed that…tonight" said Harry with a bit of hesitancy

"Harry, you don't mean what I think you mean…do you?"

"If you mean did I propose to Cho than the answer is yes." Said Harry with pride in his voice

"And did she say yes?"

"Well not exactly…she was a bit stunned and has been under a lot of stress lately so I told her to tell me her answer when she was ready."

"Harry I know that you've heard me say this before but maybe this time it will stick to you. You and Cho just aren't meant for each other. I don't see the spark or love that two people should have for each other in any of your eyes. I'm not trying to tell you what to do but look at it from my perspective. Has she said "I love you" to you for any reason out of the blue and not just agreeing or saying "me to "but the actual phrase?".

"Well…no but I know she feels the same way

"But shouldn't how you feel be known to the other person in a relationship both physically and verbally"

Harry was now running his hand down his face in stress. He couldn't believe he didn't have the support of the one man who he always went to with his troubles.

"Look Sirius when I get home I'll call you with the number" said Harry as he closed his phone without wanting to hear what ever else his godfather had to say.

Harry was now leaning over the balcony and looking out onto the immaculate grounds of the Four Leaf Clover. Wild flowers were everywhere. They looked wonderful underneath the moonlight. Harry always loved flowers. It was almost like he was drawn to them. All the different smells and fragrances always gave him comfort. When he was getting ready to leave the balcony a few moments later he saw someone moving down by flowers. He would've thought nothing of it if the person weren't headed toward a tree where he knew from personal experience, a huge bee hive rest.

Harry quickly sprinted down the balcony until he reached the person and shouted

"Excuse me, excuse me" he said as the person turned around. It was no other than Ginny Malfoy standing with a single flower in her hand- a white lily

"Ginny" whispered Harry. He saw it before at his place and was amazed a second time by her startling beauty. He never saw it at the table because she had her head down, but now as he gazed upon in the natural light of the moon, Ginny looked almost ethereal in a white Dior gown that ran the length of her body. The dress moved as she moved and was seductive yet subtle.

"Harry, is something the matter" asked Ginny

"I…I... was just going to warn you that there's a huge beehive in the tree you were headed toward and…hang on, don't you have allergies. Why aren't you sneezing?"

"Quite the lawyer aren't you Potter. I actually just took some of my allergy spray so I'm fine now. And besides I love flowers to much to let anything come between me and them." Said Ginny as she bought the lily to her face.

"So how are your injuries?" said Harry as a way to get his mind off her body "I almost forgot about them upstairs. You and Malfoy don't appear as if you have any problems at all."

"Well you and I both know that appearances can be deceiving"

"I beg your pardon" said Harry a little annoyed

"In the ballroom you looked at your girlfriend with adoration and love and it seemed like she was looking at you the same way, but only forced. But to someone who is not as well versed with knowing how to fake emotions as me, it would just look like what she was trying to portray" said Ginny with disgust in her voice

"Ginny as your lawyer I don't think that it's any of your business what you _think_ you see between me and my girlfriend." Said Harry quietly but dangerously

"Well I thought you offered me your friendship back in your office. Or was that before or after you carried me to your bed" Ginny said just as dangerously

"Hermione offered you friendship, I offered you nothing" said Harry darkly as he turned his back on Ginny and walked back to ballroom to try and scrape together what was left of his evening.

X--X--X--X--X--X

When Harry returned to the table, dinner was already served and silently helped himself. A few moments later, Ginny returned and began eating her food just as quietly. During their meal a power point presentation was shown with slides of the community at its best and at its worst. The presentation started out with pictures of families doing various activities together. A few pictures brought smiles and laughs to some peoples faces. These photos were of the local sports teams in action, town functions, the church during Sunday service, and the children with their hands raised in classrooms. A few pictures were of Harry and Seamus and Dean in action on the soccer field and of the three men playing a game against their wives and spouses (a game that Cho couldn't make it to because she was busy) The not so nice pictures were of the run down buildings, cops chasing after teens, vandalized property and students, elementary and college alike, outside waiting in large groups for the bus that would take them to the library in the Hills.

"I would like to thank my wife for putting together that presentation and I would just like to announce that so far our total is 1.6 million dollars. This is great! Were almost there. Just to let everyone know, the collection has been going on for over six months now and I am very proud to see that we are closer to our goal. At this time I would like to open up the dance floor any and all couples. Remember keep giving were almost there!" ended Seamus excitedly

"Cho would you like to dance?" asked he Harry

"Of course" said Cho

"Minerva shall we" said Albus as he stood up and walked onto the floor with McGonagall.

"Ginny, dance with me" said Draco more as a command than a request

As Malfoy led Ginny onto the floor, he brought her close to him. He held her as loving husband should hold a wife, only in his case it was without the love.

"Well Ginny I'm glad that you were able to finally meet Harry Potter today" said Malfoy lamely

"I guess it's nice to meet him." said Ginny while acting a little confusedly

"I happen to come across his name in notebook of yours. You were keeping track of him for some time. It almost seemed as if you idolized the man." Said Malfoy

"I idolize no one Malfoy and you know it" said Ginny with a hard edge to her voice

"Except?" said Malfoy as he lowered his hand to Ginny's side and gave it a gentle squeeze where he knew a particular painful looking bruise was hidden. Ginny's body tensed and she gasped and replied "except you Draco, only you."

"Good. Now tonight I'm going to remind you why you idolize me so" said Draco with a sly grin. Ginny was thinking about how disappointed he would be when he remembered the she couldn't participate in any sexual endeavors at the moment.

"Oh and don't worry" said Malfoy as and after thought "you'll be the one pleasuring me tonight, and for the next several at that".

X--X--X--X--X

At the close of the evening Seamus announced that a total of 1,850,057 dollars was raised. Though Seamus appeared happy, Harry knew that appearances could be deceiving. As this thought came to mind, he remembered Ginny and the forced smile he saw on her face all night. He would never have known the smile was forced until he saw her give a real one tonight in the garden. As he and Cho were one of the last couples to leave, Patrick came to Harry and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry did you hear about my brothers?" squealed a four year old replica of Seamus

"Brothers, what brothers?" asked Harry

"Oh I forgot to mention it to you earlier" said Seamus as he pulled his wife loving to his side "Charlene's 3 ½ months pregnant with twins." beamed Seamus

"Congratulations Seamus said Harry as he put Patrick down and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Come here Charlene and let me give you a hug before I can't even reach around you anymore" said Harry jokingly

"Ha-ha very funny Harry. And just to clarify we don't know if their girls or boys yet, Patrick just wants boys." Said Charlene

"Congratulations to both of you" said Cho "I don't know two people who deserve these children more than you two." As Cho went to give Charlene a hug, her ring got caught in her hair. When she freed it Charlene reached for her hand before she could pull it back

"Is this an engagement ring?!" cried Charlene on a frantic note that would of caught the attention of the entire ballroom if it hadn't already cleared out. Harry gently pulled Cho's hand back from Charlene's firm grasp.

"Charlene engagement rings should be on the left hand and if you haven't noticed, this one is on the right." Said Harry calmly

"Oooohhhh, thank heavens you had me scared there for a moment. I thought you two had eloped or something and hadn't told anyone. Well now Seamus…Seamus… why are you on the floor?" cried Charlene

"Because you yelled in my ear when you saw her ring" said Seamus while still holding his ringing ears

"Well if that's the case" said Charlene as she bent over to help up Seamus "than why don't you hold your ears every night"

"Because those are screams that I want to hear…and soon to" said Seamus with a wink.

"Well Harry, Cho it has been lovely to see you all. It's well past our bed time and you know that we need at least 12hours of sleep to be happy in the morning so we'll see you all later than" said Charlene as she picked up Patrick and literally dragged Seamus off to their cottage behind the hotel.

"Goodnight you two. And oh yeah Seamus my donation. I forgot to give it in" said Harry as he hurriedly filled in the check, folded it and gave it Seamus.

Harry then quickly escorted Cho to their waiting car and left Seamus to be dragged to their home by his over anxious wife. As soon as Seamus got Patrick down to bed, he went back into his room to find his wife waiting for him in a bubble bath. He knew what this meant as he hurriedly got undressed. As he was about to step into the tub to happily plunder his wife he saw the check on the floor that Harry gave him and decided to pick it up before it got soaked. When he unfolded the check and looked at the amount, he was stunned.

X--X--X--X--X

Harry sat in the car quietly with Cho resting on his chest. He was thinking that right about now Seamus would be opening the check and it was for 149,943 dollars. The exact amount that was needed to reach the 2 million dollar goal.

"Colin could you stop at this drugstore really fast" asked Harry

"Certainly Mr. Potter" said Colin as he pulled over

When Harry returned to the car he had a brown bag in his hand.

"Harry what's in the bag" asked Cho

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Harry with a smirk

Cho decided to take it forcefully. She slid over to Harry on the chair and began placing open mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw. She then proceeded to nibble on his ear which she knew was one of his weaknesses. When she felt Harry's head fall back she quickly snatched the bag and looked at its contents. She then looked up at Harry with a watery smile.

"Harry You-"she began

"Shhh…you don't have to say anything. I know this is what you wanted and I want what you want" said Harry as he took the brown bag of condoms back from Cho

"Thank You" was all she could manage to say before she began kissing Harry again. She suddenly stopped than looked up at him. "Wait a minute there was a spray can in there, what's that for you?" asked Cho

"Me" said Harry simply

"You?"

"Yup, me…..Whip Cream" said Harry slyly as he kissed Cho down into a reclining position while removing the can from the bag!

X--X--X--X--X

**WELL THERE'S MY CHAPTER! MY LONGEST ONE YET TOO!! Comment AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANX UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost a week since the fundraiser and Harry had yet to hear form Ginny

**I feel really bad. Its been like two months and this has just been sitting on my computer. School is crazy and so is….well…life. But yeah I hope you enjoy this. Again Sorry for the delay**

**Chapter 8**

It had been almost a week since the fundraiser and Harry had yet to hear form Ginny. He knew that he was wrong for what he had said to her but he didn't need some one else ragging on him about his relationship with Cho. But even while thinking this, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder how someone who had only just met Cho could form the same opinion of her as most of his friends and family already had.

On a brighter note, tonight was the night the Harry would be meeting Hermione's boyfriend Ron. Hermione was a nervous wreck. She wanted for the two men to get along so badly. Hermione knew that after Harry, than would be her parents and she wasn't so anxious about that because her parents were actually…cool. Suddenly a call came through at Hermione's desk.

"Mr. Potter's office, Hermione Granger speaking" she recited in her well practiced tone

"Hey Love" came the sultry voice of her boyfriend Ronald Weasley.

"Hello Ron" said Hermione with a smile growing ever larger on her face

"So are you ready for tonight"

"Yes. I'm going to leave shortly to start preparing dinner. I hope everything comes out all right" said Hermione anxiously

"You'll be great as long as you follow all of my instructions. Besides, worst case scenario I'll be there and if you need any help-"

"No Ron! I want to, no I have to do this. I'm supposed to be able to cook. What if one night you came over and you were terribly hungry but to tired to cook? I want to know that I can feed you just a well as you can feed me."

"But Hermione, I work in a kitchen. Cooking is what I do and I love to do it."

"If cooking is what you love than why don't you apply for the head chef position or start your own company. Clearly you have the skills for it. You could easily put all those other cooks to shame" said Hermione matter-of-factly

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that I don't want that kind of attention. I'm happy just working behind the scenes. Besides I want to do other things with my life too. Bringing myself to the top will take time; time that I want to spend with you to see where our relationship goes." Said Ron softly

"Oh Ron" sighed Hermione "If that's what you really want than _for now _I'll respect your wishes but as soon as you find out where we go I expect to told immediately, is that clear Ronald?"

"Yes dear" said Ron in a dead monotone voice

"Oh my" giggled Hermione "we sound like an old married couple"

"Hey hey hey, where not old and marriage is a bit of a ways off"

Hermione cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject "So how's your family doing these days? What are you all doing for the holidays" said Hermione as she spun the phone wire around her finger and leaned back in her chair.

"Bill and Fleur are coming home for the holidays. Charlie is still in Romania. Percy and Penelope seem like their finally getting serious and I wouldn't be surprised if old Perce finally got up the nerve to propose."

"Do you really think he'll ask her? I've been telling him to do it for weeks now. I do hope your right." Said Hermione

"You know it should really bother me that my girlfriend talks to older brother on a regular basis…but oddly it doesn't." said Ron a little puzzled

"Maybe it because you trust us both" said Hermione with a smug smile on her face.

"Could be, or maybe it's just that I don't think he has it in him to pull anything for fear of Penelope's wrath"

"Ron you know that's not nice…however true it may be" said Hermione while smiling

"So what are you doing for the holidays love?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She loved whenever he used terms of endearment with her. "Mione? You still there?" asked Ron

"Oh yes sorry" said Hermione a little embarrassed "umm let's see, my parents are going away for a dental convention that they couldn't miss. So for thanksgiving most likely I'll be with Harry …unless another offer presents itself"

"Is that a subtle way for me to invite you to thanksgiving dinner at the Weasleys?" asked Ron knowingly

"Maybe"

"Well than Ms. Hermione Granger, would you like to accompany me to thanksgiving dinner at the Weasleys this ye-"

"Yes!" said Hermione excitedly before Ron could even finish his sentence.

"Well than I'm looking forward to it. Anyways I've got to get back to work but I'll be at your place around 7 tonight." Said Ron

"All right"

"Goodbye love" said Ron

"Goodbye…love" said Hermione meekly as she hung up the phone with her still on the handle

"So love what's for dinner tonight" said Harry who was standing by the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"Harry!" said Hermione as she grabbed her racing heart "How long were you standing there? And do you always make it a habit of sneaking up on people."

"Nope but I heard all your giggling out here and I wanted to know what the joke was but clearly you and your _love _were speaking about something other than tonight" said Harry

In a very bright shade pink Hermione began packing her things "You know Harry, if you weren't my very good friend, I'd be very mad at you right now. As it is I need to run home and begin cooking. And can you and Cho please be on time. I don't want to hear any excuses for staying late at work." said Hermione while her finger pointed at Harry.

"Oh all right. We'll be there at nine sharp

"Seven! Harry please don't do this to me. You know how important this night is for me" said Hermione with pleading in her voice

"Hermione just relax and breathe. You know I was only playing with you. You'll be great tonight. Trust me" he said as he gave her a crushing hug "now hurry up and get cooking and try not to burn down that house of yours" said Harry as he walked her out the door

"Thanks Harry" said Hermione as she walked to her red Toyota Camry "don't forget Seven" she shouted as she pulled off into traffic.

Harry was about to close the door when someone who he thought he wouldn't see for some time had pulled into Hermione's spot.

X--X--X--X--X--X

Ginny pulled right into a parking spot in front of Harry's office building. When she got out of the car she froze when she saw that he was at the top of the stairs. She quickly resumed her steps and went up the stairs to the still immobile Harry. When she was only a step down from him, she spoke.

"Hello Mr. Potter, uh, do you mind if I come in?"

"Ohh, uh, sure yes come right in." said Harry as he quickly stepped to the side and closed the door. He then followed Ginny up the stairs while try his best not to notice the enticing sway of her hips in her high waisted cream linen slacks. When they had both arrived on the top level, Harry preceded her and went into his office and held the door open while ushering her towards a seat. As soon as he got behind his desk Ginny began talking.

"Mr. Potter, I would first like to apologize for the things that I said to you last week at the fundraiser. I was out of line and had no right to make comments about you and your girlfriend."

"Thank you for the apology Ginny, but I feel that I should also be apologizing to you as well. What I said to you was no better than what you said to me." said Harry a little abashedly.

"Well…then… I accept your apology and I would like to put the entire evening behind us. Agreed?" asked Ginny while holding out her hand

"Agreed" said Harry " Ahem yes , I've been looking into the life of Mr. Malfoy and have found nothing that can attest to his violent behavior. There is no streak in his past that points to violence or even extreme anger. No fist fights in school, no playing rough, not even a scuffle or two. His record is pretty much clean. Its going to be hard for me to present this case to the judge when there have been no outbursts from his past." Said Harry dispiritedly

"Then get me a restraining order. I just need to get away from him and fast."

"Why so adamantly now? I though that you said you could wait a few weeks. What's the hurry now?" inquired Harry while taking notes

"Because he wants me to have a baby now and he has already told his parents that I'm expecting a child" said Ginny

"Hang on a sec, I thought you said that you would never allow him to get you pregnant. What's changed between then and now?"

Ginny began to message her head because she was irritated with herself taking this long to come and talk to Harry again, and also for continually getting lost in his piercing green eyes that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

"I had a GYN who was administering this drug to me for sometime now to keep my eggs dormant. No sperm could reach them and couldn't get pregnant. The only thing was that this drug needs to be administered once a month. So, when I went for my monthly check up, unbeknownst to Draco, I was also being given that drug" said Ginny

"Okay, I follow u so far, but what's wrong. Is the drug having an unknown side effect or did Malfoy find out about it?" asked Harry

"Malfoy changed my doctor and took me to a specialist that specializes in fertilization. Without that drug, it'll only be a matter of time before I'm pregnant with his child" said Ginny a bit frantically.

"Well there are other options to consider if you don't- "said Harry as he was quickly cut off by Ginny

"If you're talking about an abortion, than that's completely out of the question. I refuse to take and innocent life before it's even gotten a chance to live. What I was doing with my previous doctor was prolonging the process until I was ready and safe enough to have my first child. Once I get pregnant, I want to keep my child and I know that Draco and his family will fight me with everything they have to take it from me if I decide to divorce him them." Said Ginny heatedly

"There are laws that bind a child to their mother Ginny. He shouldn't be able to take any child that you may have from you." Said Harry

"Harry, you don't know Draco and what he's capable of. You don't realize that people with money have power and they can do anything they want. Now Draco will stop at nothing to get me pregnant, and soon. All I'm asking is that you get me away from him before then." Said Ginny on a pleading note.

Harry found himself transfixed with her large chocolate eyes and he felt a connection. It was unexplainable but it just felt right looking into her eyes. He knew that she must have felt it as well because her breath caught and she quickly looked away. To bring things back into focus Harry cleared his throat and continued.

"Okay, what we're going to need is evidence that Malfoy is abusing you. I think that for now the best evidence would be pictures of the bruises that he has given you. Those photos along with you there in person to testify should be enough to get the judge to give us a restraining order. We need to be very quiet about everything so as not alert Malfoy that something is a miss. For starters do you know where your going to stay once the restraining order is given?" asked Harry

"I've got some savings that I've managed to gather together. What ever I have left after paying you will go towards a hotel room for a few days." Said Ginny

"Well for now, let's not worry too much about paying me. We can discuss those details after the divorce is final. And u mentioned a hotel. Isn't it my understanding that your family lives in the area? As a matter of fact I'm actually going to meet your brother tonight at Hermione's for dinner. If you have family so close why don't you just stay with them and save your money from a hotel." Asked Harry

At this time Ginny looked down at her lap and began speaking. "My family doesn't know anything about the way Malfoy treats me. They also don't know that I was blackmailed into marrying him. If they ever found out then they would be outraged and probably go after the Malfoys which would lead to them being in the country illegally and having them deported." Said Ginny as she got up from her chair and began pacing. "I don't want my family's lives to be ruined because of me. Would Ron have found Hermione if he weren't here, or how about George and Angelina? Percy and Penelope, and what about Fred and Georges joke shop. They have lives here and I would never want to uproot them from all that they love." Said Ginny desperately

Harry expelled a breath and leaned back in his chair as he watched Ginny continue to pace. Everything that she was saying made perfect sense but it was going to be a wonder how everything was going to get done so quietly, without the Malfoy's or Ginny's finding out. He really had his work cut out for him, but he would surely try his best. He looked at the clock and realized it was getting late and he would have to be at Hermione's soon.

"Okay Ginny" began Harry as he started taking notes "As quietly and unnoticeably as possible you need to begin packing your belongings. Than you need to take a picture every time Malfoy abuses you. Do you have a camera?" asked Harry

"Not one of my own, no" said Ginny as she watched Harry reach into his desk and grab a bag.

"This is one of those Polaroid one step cameras. It'll print the picture right away and show the date that the picture was taken on the back. It's very important that every time, until I come for you, that Malfoy lays even a finger on you, take a picture of it so we can show the judge that it was on more than one occasion. As soon as you feel like you have enough evidence call me so I can set up a court date and we can get that order." Said Harry

"Okay" said Ginny while accepting the camera case from Harry and rising from her chair. She couldn't help but feel warmed by the fact that Harry would come for her in person when it was time for her to make her escape. "It's getting late now; I need to head back before Malfoy gets home." Said Ginny

"I have to get going as well or else Hermione will really kill me. Do you want me to tell your brother anything for you?" asked Harry as he held the door open.

"No!" said Ginny quickly "None of my family can know anything until this is over. They can't know that I know you. They can't even know that I know Hermione" Said Ginny a bit hysterically.

"Ok ok I didn't mean to upset you." Said Harry gently as he cupped Ginny's elbow lightly and lead her down the stairs. He thought that this would be an effective way of forcing him not to look at her behind but now he had a full profile view of her face. He also once again caught the intoxicating fragrance of lilies coming from Ginny. He was about to ask her what fragrance it was when a knock came at the door he was about to open.

"Oh thank goodness you're here still here Harry" said Cho as he opened the door. "My car wouldn't start when I left the office so I was going to take a cab to Hermione's house but then I couldn't remember the address so I stopped by here hoping to catch…you" ended Cho as she caught sight of Ginny behind Harry

"Oh Hello" said Cho smoothly as she silky slid her arm around Harry's waist "I don't believe that we've met"

"Of course you've met" said Harry "at the fundraiser last week remember Councilman Malfoys wife. Ginny this is my Girlfriend Cho".

"A pleasure to meet you" said Ginny

"Charmed" said Cho "so are we ready to go?" asked Cho

"Yes let me just lock up the office" said Harry as both women moved down the stairs. Once he was finished securing the doors he joined both women at the bottom of the step. Ginny stuck out her hand and said:

"I'll be sure to get you many pictures for the campaign trail. And I just want to thank you again for joining the Malfoy campaign."

"No problem. Remember I'm always available so call if you have any other questions you need answered" said Harry who silently was going on with the ruse.

"Cho it was a pleasure to meet you again. I do hope paths cross again soon" said Ginny as she began walking toward her car

"Well of course they will if my Harry here is helping out with the election." Said Cho as she gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips

As she Ginny was pulling away from her spot, her car screeched on the floor from the amount of force she placed on the gas. Harry quickly ushered Cho to his Nissan pathfinder when he noticed the time on his watch.

"So Harry" began Cho as they started driving "Why was Mrs. Malfoy without her husband at what should have been a very important meeting?"

"The councilman has many things to do. It's good that he keeps his wife involved in his campaign." Said Harry with conscience becoming heavier because if necessary lie.

"Harry, you don't see it do you? She looks at you a certain way that I for one don't feel comfortable with. I'd rather the councilmen come here or he accompanies her for any future visits" Said Cho as her nose was pointed in the air with asperity.

"Why Cho, do I sense some jealousy?" asked Harry with a growing grin on his face. "FYI I've never gone for the married woman type, u know, not my taste" said Harry as he pulled up in front of Hermione's place and turned the car off. "I've always gone for…you" said Harry as he leaned down and gave Cho a tender kiss on the mouth.

When Harry pulled back from the kiss, he noticed a certain weariness in Cho's face.

"Cho are you alright, you don't look all that well" said Harry concerned

"Oh I'm fine really; I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately. Nothing to worry about I assure you." Said Cho as she got out the car.

"If you say so" said Harry as he took her arm and lead her up the stairs the Hermione's and buzzed the bell at exactly 7.

X--X--X--X--X


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that it's been forever and a day but I got a chapter posted. Whoop Whoop. Sorry again for the un-timeliness**

Chapter 9

A tall red headed man opened the door to Hermione's place. He was tall and lanky and had chocolate eyes just like his younger sister. The resemblance truly was striking between the two of them. He stepped aside and ushered the couple in.

"Come in, come in and thanks for coming. I'm Ron Weasley" said Ran as he stuck out his Hand for Harry to shake.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend Cho Chang" said Harry as both he and Cho shook Ron's hand.

"Nice to meet both of you" Said Ron. Harry quickly picked up the English accent that Ginny herself had tried to conceal. "Please come and have a seat in the living room. Hermione should be out in a moment."

Hermione's living room was very comfy. She had 2 leather couches that were in earth tones along with the rest of the living room set. On top of the Entertainment system as well as in the far corner on a shelf, there were book, books, and more books. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself at Hermione's massive literature collection. Every time he came to her home, it seemed to have grown a few volumes thicker. As they were seated Ron offered Harry and Cho drinks which they both declined. Then Ron sat down with them and tried to make small talk.

"So how long have you both known Hermione?"

"Well Cho has only known her for a few months but I've known Hermione for a few years now. And I must say it's been a rather enjoyable friendship as well as partnership. I don't think she knows how much she really helps me out but she does." Said Harry

"Well I think that's just Hermione. The work load she does seems normal to her but humongous to everyone else." Said Ron

"Excuse me Ron, could you tell me where the rest room is?" asked Cho

"Sure, it's down the hall and to the right. Are you okay by the way?" asked Ron as he noticed Cho's pale, or rather paler skin tone.

"Yes I'm fine really" said Cho as she gave Harry a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"So Ron why don't you tell me a little about yourself"

"Sure. Let's see, I'm originally from England, my family moved here a few years ago. I have six siblings all boys, except the youngest. I'm a cook at a restaurant downtown, I love my job, and uh, oh yes I rather enjoy playing soccer. So… did I pass?"

"Hmmmm, I suppose you do. Besides I can't not pass you after you made those delicious sandwiches the other day. I don't know if you've ever had Hermione's cooking but you truly are a godsend" said Harry with a smile. At the same time, Cho walked back into the room.

"Hey does anyone smell that? Almost like something's burning." asked Cho

Both men looked at each other, sniffed, then at the kitchen door where they began to see little tuffs of smoke coming from underneath. They immediately jumped up from their chairs and charged through the kitchen door. Smoke was covering the room. It was hard to make out shapes and furniture so the 2 men dumped into many things on their search for Hermione. Even themselves at one point. Out of nowhere a fire extinguisher was being sprayed at what was supposedly the oven. Hermione's small frame could just barley be made out as she attacked the oven flames. Harry ran to her and grabbed the extinguisher to finish the job, while Ron scooped up Hermione and brought her into her bedroom.

"Hermione are you okay" asked Ron franticly as he sat down on the bed with her in his lap while he searched for any burns on her skin. Thankfully she was unharmed

"I'm fine Ron"

"Well good. Now can you tell me what the bloody hell happened" said Ron loudly as he gently placed her onto the bed and began pacing

"Well I know you said not touch anything after you left and just continue with the salad, which I did do. But-"

"But?"

"But when I went to check on the turkey it looked a tad on the dry side so I added some oil to it, but I realized to late that it wasn't cooking oil I added, but the oil that you use on the grill outside"

"Hermione, that oil wasn't even out. How did you get a hold of it?"

"Well it said oil on it and when I added some to the turkey it was a small flame that started, so I went to get the fire extinguisher, and when I came back the kitchen was full of smoke, and I'm s-s-s sorry. I just didn't want to bother you again for help with dinner" said Hermione as she was coming undone in tears. Ron saw the tears and his anger soon vanished as he went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Hey, hey, hey Mione. It's okay. I just wished you would've called me and let me know"

"I know but when I-I-I saw the flames, I knew you'd be angry, and I'm just s-s-sorry"

"There there love, it's okay. You're never a bother to me. Just relax a bit so we can go and salvage whatever's left of dinner"

"You're going to stay?"

"Of course! This is the meal where I get to meet your best friend Harry and he gets to meet your boyfriend Ron. Now would it look if I up and left my girl just over a small flame? Things like this make us so much stronger, and I also learned to put the lighter fluid in a harder to reach place"

"Oh Ron" said Hermione as she gave him a playful smack

"So what's say you and me go make sure Cho and Harry are still alive shall we" said Ron as helped Hermione to her feet

"By the way Hermione, why is there a pot on your head?"

"Oh, I didn't want my hair to get frizzy again because of the heat. Do you have any idea how long it took me to straighten this out" Ron could only laugh and pull Hermione to him for a kiss just to reassure himself that she was okay that soon turned heated.

"I really don't know why you even bothered with the head gear when you knew I would mess up your hair later anyways" said Ron as he lightly sucked on her bottom lip as she turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Come on my little barbarian" laughed as he pulled a blushing Hermione along

Back in the kitchen Harry had a mop and was cleaning up the mess as best he could. Cho had been helping him in the start but she soon tripped in her heels. Rather than take off her shoes, Cho decided it was best she just stay in the living room away from the mess. Harry had opened up all the windows o air the place out and was just getting up the last of it when Ron entered the room with a rosy cheeked Hermione. Harry didn't know why nor did he want to know the reason for her flush, though he did feel compelled to ask,

"Hermione why is there a pot on your head? Were you going to battle the flames?" asked Harry while he and Ron shook with laughter. She quickly pulled the pot off her head but couldn't help but join in laughing.

"Wow Harry you got most of it cleaned up pretty quickly"

"Oh it wasn't much work. It was just the extinguisher fluid that took some time but the damage in here isn't that bad. That turkey though, sadly didn't make it" said Harry as he pointed to what looked like a black stone on the ground but was really ….dinner.

"Oh no, I worked so hard on that stupid bird." Hummpd Hermione as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's okay love, the rice and garden salad survived so all we really need is the meat. Nothing that Popeye's can't fix" said Ron "Hope you don't mind Harry"

"Nope not at all, let me just ask Cho what she wants" said Harry as he went to the living room

Hermione quietly walked over to the turkey aka black stone, and gave it a small pat than a kick to the garbage pail and yelled GOAL!!! Ron couldn't help but laugh at how much of him was rubbing off on her, and he loved it…..almost as much as he loved her.

An hour and 2 buckets of chicken later the two couples were in the living room just socializing. It was all very relaxing. Cho had just come back from another trip to the bathroom. Hermione was sitting next to Ron with her stocking feet in his lap while Harry sat across from them with his arm draped across a rather exhausted looking Cho. Ron was telling stories about his childhood growing up in England. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself at how well her 2 favorite men were getting along. It was almost as if they were the best of friends already. Cho, Hermione couldn't give a rat's ass about ever. But she would never let Harry know this because he cared for her so much. However if she as so much stepped a toe out of line Hermione would be the first on to convince Harry to dump her dumb ass.

"Well Hermione, Ron, I think we better get going. I have practice tomorrow morning and it's getting pretty late" said Harry as he looked at the clock and realized that it was nearing midnight

"Yeah sure mate, let me get you guys coats" said Ron as he left the room. Just then Harry went to hug Hermione goodnight and whispered in her ear "He's great for you, Hermione he really is. Don't let this one get away" this causing Hermione to send Harry a wobbling while mouthing thank you.

"Here you go Cho, Harry" said Ron as Harry began helping Cho into her coat. He suddenly felt Cho fall back into his arms. Harry thought she may have stumbled but when he looked at her face, her eyes had rolled back.

"Cho! Cho! Honey open your eyes" said Harry as he was patting her cheeks to try and get a response from her

"I'm going to call an ambulance" yelled Hermione

Harry carried her over to the couch and stretched her out while continuing to call her name

"The ambulance was only a few blocks away so it should be here any second" said Hermione as sirens flashed outside.

The EMT team came in and started examining Cho to see what was wrong with her. Harry refused to let go of Cho's arm as they examined her which caused for some awkward positions. They diagnosed Cho with dehydration and used some smelling salts to try and revive her while they were strapping her to a gurney. As she was loaded into the ambulance, Hermione got Harry keys from him and told him that she and Ron would follow behind them. When he told her it wasn't necessary, Hermione scowled at him and gave him a rather hard punch in the arm than walked to his car and got in with Ron.

Harry had been asked by doctors to wait outside the room while they changed her and took some tests. Ron and Hermione had yet to arrive because they couldn't run stop lights and Hermione still lived twenty minutes away without traffic. The Doctor finally came out of the room.

"Cho Chang"

"Yes, hello Dr."

"Hello there Mr..."

"Potter, Harry Potter. I'm Cho's fiancé"

"Oh yes well I'm Dr. Finch- Fletchley. But Dr. Finch will do just fine."

"Has she awoken yet?"

"She's in and out of it, but she is conscious. Your fiancé suffered from dehydration. Now combine that with her recent weight loss and the baby, and it's not a good combination. Now to rectify this were going to watch... her…progress for a few… Mr. Potter are you okay?" asked the Dr. as he noticed that Harry had become ghostly white

"What…what…did you...say?" stammered Harry as he sat in a hospital chair

"I said she was dehydrated-"

"No, the other parts"

"The weight loss and the baby?"

"A …baby? I'm going to be a father?" said Harry with shock than glee

"Well yes, I'm sorry you didn't know, I would've thought Cho would've told you" said the Dr but Harry had stopped listening long ago

"Can I go and see her?"

"Yes, I suppose" but before he even finished speaking, Harry was already going in to the room

Harry walked over to Cho's bedside and sat down. He noticed now just how frail she looked and was a little upset with himself for not have noticing earlier. He brushed a hand over her forehead than over her stomach. A baby. Harry was so excited that he could cry. He always, always wanted children. He couldn't believe it. Harry silently promised that he would be as supportive as ever throughout the entire pregnancy and do whatever he could to make Cho as comfortable and complacent as possible. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple. Cho stirred at the contact and opened her eyes.

"Harry" she croaked

"Hey Cho, save our strength. You're in the hospital sweetheart. You passed out from dehydration at Hermione's house. But you're okay now. But before you nod off again, I have some news for you. We're having a baby!!!! Isn't that wonderful" said Harry as he placed a soft kiss on her hand. Cho suddenly started to cry and Harry quickly got up to wipe away her tears

"It's okay to cry Cho. To be honest I was about to start myself-" a knock came to the door as Hermione poked her head in

"Harry, Cho is it okay if me and Ron come in."

"Sure you've come just in time to hear the good news" Cho tried to croak to Harry but he couldn't hear her feeble protests.

"We're having a baby"

"Ohh you are! Oh I'm so happy for you both. That must explain why you looked so under the weather, and to think I was coming in here to apologize for my horrible rice skills being the cause of your sickness. Well I feel loads better now."

The Dr quietly walked into and said that they had 5 minutes left. They could all come back at normal visiting hours at 8am. Harry almost stayed but Cho asked him to go he could get her some clothes and things from her place. Five minutes later after the last well wishes and hugs the room was empty except for Dr. Finch and Cho.

"So Cho, I guess it's my fault that your fiancé knows about the baby. But honestly I would've thought that he would know by now. I confirmed this for you almost 3 weeks ago. Is there any particular reason for your not telling him, assuming that it is his child?"

"Of course it's his child" said Cho hoarsely. Dr. Finch gave her a cup of ice chips which she greedily accepted and devoured.

"Well Cho, I'm waiting"

"Well if you must know, I wasn't going to keep the baby" said Cho with a huff

"Is that why you've taken to forcing your meals up? I checked your mouth and your throat and I see signs of forced regurgitation. And it's much too early for you to have morning sickness"

"Well Doc" said Cho sourly "I've had an eating disorder for some time now. And for the past three weeks I've been fine. Only because of this dehydration thing am I in here and that's all."

"But Cho you must know that you're eating for two now and you're going to need twice as much strength. And I don't believe that eating disorder crap. The last visit you had and everyone before that, I never noticed anything. Please don't insult my intelligence . Now if you don't want this baby, than fine, but please go about it the proper way and without having your body eat itself alive from the inside out. The "eating disorder" stops today or else I will have you admitted." Said Dr. Finch

"Okay then I stop today. But you just have to point me towards the abortion ward and make everyone more the merrier" said Cho sarcastically

Dr. Finch gave Cho the numbers she would need to call to schedule the appointments she would need then he left the room in a remorseful mood because of the expectant father. Back in the room Cho let her tears fall again. Earlier she cried because Harry had found out about the baby. She knew how much he wanted a child and she wanted him to have one, just not from her. She had planned to tie her tubes and tell Harry that she was barren so that he would let the subject drop. Unfortunately Dr. Finch- fuck up spilled the beans so now Cho had to fake a "miscarriage". Whatever it took, she was not going to have this baby now or ever.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it.

Chapter 10

A father.

Harry couldn't believe it. The 1 thing that he wanted to experience most in life was fatherhood, and now it was going to happen to him. He was so excited, he wanted to go and shout it to the world. When he told Sirius, Remus, and Dora, they were very happy for him, but Harry couldn't help but feel like their happiness was… forced. He Knew they were happy he would be having a child, but something seemed, off. Oh well, he'd worry about it later. In the mean time, his thoughts drifted back to Cho. When he came to pick her up from thee hospital an Saturday morning, he insisted on putting her in a wheel chair. Harry knew she couldn't be more than a few weeks along but still, he didn't want to take any chances. Cho was carrying precious cargo and he never wanted anything bad to happen to her…_them_ now.

Now Monday morning, he couldn't feel any happier. He knew it would be a good week. Harry was sitting in his kitchen reading the paper in his pajama bottoms only, mentally preparing for the day ahead. He was just about to get up and pour some more tea when there was a knock on his back door. Being that it was getting late into the year, the sun had begun to rise later. So at only 6:30 in the morning, he could not see who was outside, nor guess. Most likely it was Sirius over to bother Harry about having woken up in the wrong bed again. Though Sirius would mostly just use the spare key under the mat. Harry got up to open the door and was very surprised to find Ginny Malfoy on his back step curiously dressed in an all black jogging suit.

"Mr. Potter can I come in, please?"

"Yes sorry for staring, come in please" said Harry as he stepped aside and motioned her to the kitchen table. "Would you like some tea or toast or……. Something?"

"Tea is fine thank you. I'm really sorry for coming over hear at such an ungodly hour, but it was my first chance to get away and I had to take it."

"Of course, no explanation needed there. So any news" asked Harry reverting into his lawyer form which was really quite laughable seeing as how he was wearing plaid pink pajama bottoms and nothing else. Or maybe not so laughable to Ginny as it was distracting.

"Ummm news right, yes. I don't have any new bruises or anything like that which is almost a nice feeling, but I need… help with something." Said Ginny as she blushed quite prettily in Harry's opinion.

"Well…. That something would be?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could get in touch with Hermione for me. I have been trying to reach her but I can't and I only have her cell phone. What I have to say, err I would rather tell Hermione and have her relay it to you…if you don't mind that is" said Ginny timidly

Harry could not understand how this woman could take bodily harm from her husband for several, fake intimacy with someone repeatedly, go through everything she's been through, and even yell at Harry in his own home at one time but now she was being timid. He already told her that he needed complete honesty, and now was not the time for shyness. "Ginny, is this about Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"So then I have a right to know, I am your lawyer and I need you to be completely honest with me. And if you can't see me that way than see me as your friend because I need to know everything I possibly can in order to help you. Now are you going to be able to tell me something today or not, because if not than your just wasting both of our time and your well being by coming out this early."

"okay okay, don't get your knickers in a twist!" snapped Ginny " It's just that this topic is a bit more female related and since I don't have my doctor anymore I need someone to help me."

"Alright. As long as we have come to the same conclusion on this we're good. Now let me get my notepad so I can take some notes." Harry said as he got up and went to his room. As an after thought he decided to put on a white t-shirt and replaced his pink pajama bottoms with more manly solid black sweat pants. That could have been a reason why he wasn't being taken seriously. But for crying out loud how was he supposed to know that he would have guests at this hour. Besides…..they were comfy!!

When he returned into the kitchen he found Ginny Reaching up into a cabinet most likely for a mug that he forgot to pull out. He then remember they weren't in that cabinet, a second too late

"AAAAAhhhh" screeched Ginny as baby bottles rained down onto her head and pummeled her to the ground. Of course not really pummeled. They were only plastic bottles after all.

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry about that" Said Harry as he tried avoid bottles that were strewn across the floor to offer Ginny a hand, that is until he slipped on one himself and landed up in a heap right next to Ginny. He was surprised to hear her burst out laughing. Laughing. A sound that was pure music to his ears. He never thought that he would hear her laugh, at least not until the divorce. But here she was, on his kitchen floor, laughing. Harry couldn't help but join in himself.

"Help me Mr. Potter? I think I first you need to help yourself" said Ginny as she continued to giggle. "I haven't laughed this hard in so long, it feels wonderful." She smiled sadly "Well Mr. Potter, at least there's one good thing about this"

"Please after this you can at least call me Harry again"

"Okay"

"Now tell me what that good thing is?" inquired Harry

"At least you're not wearing those pink pants anymore" smiled Ginny while trying to find her footing

"Hey I'll have you know that Hermione gave me those for Christmas and one for everyday of the week" said Harry as he began picking up the bottles and lining them up on the counter

"Well that was nice of her. I wonder why so many though"

"Oh because-" Harry cut himself off because he was not about to tell Ginny that he used to sleep in nothing until Hermione walked in on him one morning, okay maybe a few mornings, and made this discovery herself. She then decided to buy him clothes for bed. Cho had gotten him some as well but they were made by some Italian guy who was really famous. Unfortunately he loved to make things out of wool, and it itches….and chafes too

"No reason, just Hermione looking out for me"

"Well Harry, could you please tell me why all these bottles are in your cabinet?" asked Ginny as the last of the bottles were put away and Harry handed her a mug from the next cabinet

"My girlfriend Cho, you met her the other day, well, I just found out she's pregnant!" Said Harry with a goofy look in his eyes. "I was at Target yesterday and they had bottles on sale two for one so I bought a few."

"A few? Harry that must've been like 50 bottles!"

"Actually it was 40"

"That's a lot of bottles for one baby. How far along is she?

"Were not sure really, It couldn't be more than two or three weeks though"

"You do realize that you're about 8 months early then?"

"Well, yeah" said Harry as he rubbed the back of his hair in a boyishly sheepish way. "But I just want to be prepared and I'm just excited. I really want a family and the fact that I'm getting a chance to have one will be great."

Ginny looked at him and became jealous. Why couldn't Malfoy be more like Harry? Why couldn't he just want fatherhood to be a father and not to have an heir? Why did he beat her? Why did he hurt her? Why didn't he love her? All these questions brought her back to reality and the task at hand. She quickly took a sip of her tea and stared across the table at Harry. He must have sensed the change in her demeanor because he cleared his throat and got back down to business.

"Ahem, so Ginny do you have any pictures for me?"

"No I don't, like I said before, He has stopped hitting me because I barely have the energy these days to run or fight back. And I think he realizes that hitting me could possibly kill a growing baby."

"About time he realized that" muttered Harry as he scribbled across his page "Alright then, what was it that you had to tell Hermione about him"

Ginny blushed but kept her head up. "It has to do with his abuse of me"

Harry looked up pointedly "I thought you said he wasn't hurting you anymore?"

"He's not hitting me, but he's still physically hurting me"

"You don't mean….." Harry couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt utter disgust with Malfoy. "You know that he has no right to force himself on you. You can say no"

Ginny laughed bitterly with that "You think I haven't tried that. And have you forgotten that I, along with my family, am being blackmailed here. He is holding way too much against me right now. I will not destroy my family's lives because I can't control my husband."

"For goodness sakes Ginny!!! He's raping you! "Said Harry as banged his hand on the table "His own wife! I'm sure your family would understand." Harry rose and began to pace

"Harry, it's alright. I can handle it. I've been doing it for some years and I have gotten used to it. It's just that lately…it's gotten… more frequent" said Ginny quietly.

"Because he needs a child?"

"Yes, He knows that he needs one and he's trying his best to get one. I honestly don't know what to do. Malfoy said that if the old fashioned way doesn't work that the medical will have to make do along with more of the old fashioned way. Harry I can't take it any more, I can barely walk these days because Malfoy always wants to try. And trust me it's not because he's good, but because it's so many times during the day. The only reason I got away was because he has a session with his personal trainer this morning. This is why I wanted to talk to a female, some I could trust. I want to know the symptoms I should look out for to indicate pregnancy and also because it bloody embarrassing to talk about this to a guy." Finished Ginny whose face now resembled a tomato.

Harry took a few moments to catch his breath. "Ginny I'll try to work faster to get that court order delivered as well as restraining order. It's going to be hard without pictures or some form of evidence. If I get you into court next week when I request a subpoena will any of the bruises still be present?"

"No, they've already started fading and will probably be gone in a few days. I mean" began Ginny quietly "I do have bruises recent ones even…"

"Well that's great! Not the bruises I mean. Just-"

"Harry there not in places that one displays to the world openly, especially in a court of law"

"Ginny if your talking about your stomach or anywhere in that region, its fine. I can have a private showing with only the judge in audience-"

"No Harry, you're not listening. There are bruises that you can get in worse places that CANNOT be shown to anyone at all" said Ginny begging him with eyes to understand her before she had to get up and stand in front of him naked to show him. Understanding finally made it to Harry's eyes. He quickly plopped down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Harry was overcome with hatred of a new kind. Never before had he hated someone as much s he hated Draco Malfoy. This beautiful woman in front of him was being tortured by he own husband. He didn't think he could stomach it much longer. He slowly raised his head and looked Ginny in the eyes.

"By the end of the week, I want you packed and ready to go. Someone will be there for you. They will make sure that your not being tailed and I promise you, you will be somewhere safe and your family, for now, will be none the wiser" Harry said this with such deadly calm that even Ginny was afraid

"By the end of the week Harry? Are you sure-"

"Yes. This will not go on any longer. Now how much time do you have before you need to get back?" said Harry as he tried to gain his equilibrium back

"Oh time?" said Ginny as she looked at her watch as the timer went off telling her that it was time to go. "None actually. Thank You Harry for everything; you have no idea how much this means to me.

"It's was my job, but now its more of a duty to my new friend" said Harry as he extended his arms to envelop Ginny in a hug. He couldn't help but notice that she winced on contact. He wasn't sure if it was from pain or contact with men in General. Both were bad turn outs. Ginny quickly opened the door and stepped out into the now risen sun. She turned around before she headed down the stairs.

"By the way Harry, Congratulations on the new baby. It's going to have a fine man for a father." Said Ginny with a smile

"Thanks" said Harry as he felt his tension ebbing away.

Harry watched as Ginny put up her hood and blended in with the other early morning joggers on what looked to be a very gloomy day. He decided to say a little prayer for Ginny as he started the tedious task of having her emancipated from her abusive husband.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Across town, an alarm clock was going off in a bedroom. It was ruining a particularly arousing dream where Hermione thought she was riding horseback but when she looked down it was actually Ron! And she loved it. But the buzzing from her clock, however, was soon silenced by a groggy Hermione as she swung her hand out and knocked it onto the ground. She slowly got out of bed and made her way over to bathroom to begin her morning ritual. When she looked in the mirror, her face was flushed and her body was damp, especially her panties. She was just glad Ron hadn't been around when she woke up. She could only imagine what he heard her saying in her sleep. Though she kind of wished he was so that he could see this side and finally realize that she was ready for the taking.

Slightly more awake, she left the bathroom and went downstairs to get some coffee when she found Ron at the counter reading the morning paper with a plate of food in front of him as well as one set to the side for her. She blinked once, then again to try and remember what day it was.

"Err…. Good morning?" said Hermione. It wasn't strange for Ron to stay the night, but for him to be there when she got up was.

"Good morning Pony" said Ron as he gave Hermione a quick peck on lips before motioning her to the table for food.

"What!" shrieked Hermione

Ron looked up at her strangely "I said Good morning Honey"

"Oh…..so…umm...Ron, aren't you going to be late for work? It's nearly 7:30" The restaurant Ron worked at was almost a 40 minute drive and a 90 minute bus ride. He always prided himself on being there on time to get the early morning shipments and to be in the kitchens early enough to practice by himself.

"I would if a pipe hadn't burst in the kitchens. I've been telling Ms. Lestrange that there was a leaky pipe on my end for some time now but she was being so cheap with repairs. It was always being tapped up but I just knew that it would be a matter of time before it burst and looked what happened. Now she has to close the restaurant for the day because the place was flooded out. And I bet that cheap witch will not give us wages for today because of some thing that she didn't want to acknowledge" finished Ron with a little bit of edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry Ron, but at least you get a day off. You work entirely too hard for someone who isn't even a head chef. Take today and spend it with your family, you hardly get a chance to be at home anyways"

"That's exactly what I planned on doing. I also want to go apartment hunting. Living with my mom and dad is a lot cheaper for me but let's be realistic, I need a place of my own. I'm not even the youngest and I'm the only one still living there. I don't want to abandon them, but come on; I want MY girlfriend to spend at least one night with me in MY own home."

"Ron it doesn't matter much to me where we are, as long as were together" said Hermione with a smile as she dug into her scrambled eggs, hash browns, and biscuit breakfast. "Besides when you're here, I know that I'll never starve or burn the house down again"

"True"

"Ron! You're not supposed to agree with me!" she said with a fake look of anger before she broke into her own laughs

"So what time do you have to be at work?" asked Ron

"9:30"

"It's only 7:15, why are up so early? And don't tell me it's because you're a morning person because I know your not"

"Well it usually takes me some time to get a decent breakfast and lunch ready so I get up early to see what's here that I can make" she said matter-of-factly while eating off the last of her breakfast

"Hermione. An hour early? You can get up at 8, have a bowl of cereal for breakfast, make a sandwich for lunch and be out of here by 9."

"Well…sometimes even the more….less complicated meals give me a bit of trouble" finished Hermione with a mumble while idly spinning her fingers.

"Well then, I guess this means that I'll just have to stay here more mornings than doesn't it?" said Ron with a knowing smirk while Hermione blushed.

"Umm… oh look Good Morning America's on" said Hermione brightly "Let's see what's going on in the world today shall we"

"Certainly" said Ron while giving a pointed look to Hermione who was quickly clearing away the dishes. The day had already turned out good with not being able to go to work and he wanted to make it a whole lot better. He made his way to the living room and turned and turned on the TV while getting relaxed in the couch. Soon Hermione walked in and when she made to sit down next to Ron, he ended up pulling her onto his lap.

"Ron" she squeaked, but didn't bother moving because she knew she would end up there anyway

"What? Is it a crime for wanting to be close to you?" he asked in fake outrage

"No, actually I'm rather comfy" said Hermione as she snuggled closer to Ron. She still had on her plaid pink pajama bottoms and matching camisole so she must have been somewhat cold. She snuggled deeper and tried to find the right position.

Even though the couple had been dating for some time, they had still never been … intimate yet. Ron was waiting for Hermione to be the initiator of that wonderful act because he had a feeling that it needed to be her choice. He didn't want to force her, it took enough to get her to let Ron stay the night over, let alone go on a date. Though they did share the same bed at night, it would always be a rather uncomfortable morning for Ron. Waking up at attention was not the way he wanted Hermione to see him. That's why he always made it a habit of rising early so he could take a good cold shower whenever he stayed nights with her.

A shower right now would be a godsend for Ron. With all of her getting comfortable in his lap, he felt a rather familiar rise is in his pants. He had to stifle a moan, okay well many moans, until she was completely adjusted. Unfortunately, for Ron, Hermione did one last wiggle which caused Ron's moan to escape.

"Ron, is there a problem?" said Hermione with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Err no. It's just a lot of heartbreak in the news. It's so sad"

"Oh heartbreak was it?" asked Hermione as she shifted slightly so that she was now sideways on Ron's lap with her arms going down lightly around his shoulder

"Yup Yup, heartbreak in Indochina. Those poor goats"

"Right the goats" said Hermione as she turned back forward and moved her hips against his growing crotch again causing Ron to growl. She looked back at him with an innocent face

"Hermione, if you move that cute little bum of yours one more time I'll not be responsible for what happens" growl Ron

"You mean, like this" Ron snapped. He picked up Hermione from his lap, turned her around and attacked her mouth.

"I win" she murmured into his mouth

Ron's kiss was hungry at first, and then became softer. His tongue nibbled on her bottom lip before going inside to dance with her tongue. Hermione responded with equal fervor. She knew what she was doing. She always felt that Ron was holding back with her and she knew it was because she was shy and everything she had told him about her past, but no more. She was tired of waiting. She wanted Ron, she just had to figure out the best way to seduce him. She wanted to tell Ron she was ready and the present seemed like the perfect way to start.

While kissing Ron, Hermione promptly wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and buried her fingers through his hair holding him in place. His moan was like music to her ears. She ground her hips into his lap in a slow circular motion. Ron pulled back from her and looked into her hooded eyes with equally lust filled one. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione's nipples were pointing straight at him through her thin tank. He'd seen her in a bra but never without one, never like this.

He pulled her mouth back down to his while placing his hands on either side of her hips to hold her in place while he ground into her, thus eliciting her own set of Moans.

"Ron" sighed Hermione as he pulled away and began kissing down her neck and nibbling on her earlobe which got a shudder out of Hermione. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he loved it. Kissing and nibbling his way along the lace trim of her top, Ron became hesitant about going lower. He still wasn't positive about taking things any farther. I mean, sure he'd groped her breasts before, but never without a shirt and never with his mouth. Hermione gave him his answer when she arched herself into his face.

Ron was in heaven, and it was only 7:30 in the morning

He'd kissed both breasts lightly through her shirt. At this Hermione, shivered, moaned, AND ground into hips all in the same moment. That did it, Ron was in love here and now with----

_RING RING RING _

Hermione gave a menacing look at the phone. Who would be calling this early in the morning? The answering machine picked up "Hermione, it's me Harry. I'm going to need you to bring in the law books that you borrowed from me so I can get to work on the Mal---" that was all that got out before Hermione lunged to the phone and picked up breathing heavily

"Hi Harry. Of course I'll bring those books (breath) right over, is there… (breath) anything else I can do (breath) for you"

"Err no. Ginny came over this morning and things aren't going well for her. We need to get her out of there by Friday" said Harry

"Is she okay? Was she hurt? Was she--"

"For full details she'll call you. She was trying to call your cell phone but said she couldn't get through"

"Oh right, I ordered a new one because the old one broke. I'll be in with those books right away." Said Hermione when she finally caught her breath and her temper started returning to normal. Even though it never showed, her anger always rose whenever Malfoy was mentioned.

"Thanks Hermione. See you in a bit" said Harry before he hung up.

When Hermione hung up the phone she slowly turned around to try and gage if Ron had figured out or overheard any mention of Ginny's name. He was sitting with his head back on the couch taking deep breaths trying to calm. Hermione figured he had heard, so she just waited.

"Hermione" said Ron gruffly

"Yes"

"Were you just trying to kill me?" asked Ron who was still breathing deeply

"What…" and then Hermione looked down at what must have been a rather painful erection in his pants. Even after Harry's serious phone call, she couldn't help but smirk. She did that and she was bloody well proud of it.

Hermione sauntered over to Ron, placing both arms on his legs while she leaned down to support herself. She whispered in his ear "Why what ever do you mean Ronald. I was just giving you a wake up call" said Hermione as she kissed his ear and straightened up.

"Now, I'm going to go and have a shower because for some reason my clothes are sticking to me in all the wrong places" said Hermione. Of course, Ron groaned. Whether in ecstasy or agony, no one knew.

As Hermione turned around to walk towards the bathroom, she heard Ron mumble "This bloody woman is going to be the death of me"

"But what a way to go" said Hermione

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione arrived at work right on time. This was no small feat considering the added distraction of Ron in her apartment this morning. After she had showered and dressed for work, she went out into the living room to find a shirtless Ron doing countless pushups. What must have been a frustrating morning for him became the same for her, now that she had that parting image in her mind to tempt her for the rest of her day.

After placing her bag in her desk, she gathered together the books Harry had requested and went straight to his door. _Knock__knock_

"Come in"

"Good Morning Harry. I've got those books you wanted" Hermione took a look at Harry and his office which was never really immaculate but never in this much disarray. Shelves had dozens of missing spaces where books belonged and said books were spread all around on desks chairs and any available flat surface. Hermione knew the something must've pushed Harry to make him work this hard. Usually his skill came effortlessly, but today, Harry looked very… harried.

"Hermione, I'm glad you're here. Do you have the books I asked for" asked Harry without looking up

"Yeah…um Harry, what's going on?"

Finally looking up, Hermione could see the weariness in his eyes. "Take a seat, any where you can find one that is, and I'll explain everything"

When Hermione was settled Harry proceeded to explain what had happened earlier that morning when Ginny came by. To say Hermione was shocked was putting it lightly.

"Oh poor Ginny. Harry we have to get her out of there. Forget about her trying to avoid conceiving, I'm more concerned about her surviving the rest of the week with Malfoy."

"Same here. That's why I'm trying my best to subpoena Malfoy by the end of the week. But I'm running into a lot of obstacles here?"

"Such as?"

"Well keeping it quiet for one thing. I don't think Ginny wants this in the public any more than the Malfoy's would. If I mentioned who the court order was for than it would be a piece of cake and I could have this done by tomorrow. However, since I can't do that, this may take about two weeks to gather sufficient evidence and then to have it delivered"

Hermione sat quietly and rolled a plan over in her head a few times. It was terribly illegal but no one would know if everything went through fast enough.

"Harry, all you need to do is to deliver the subpoena right?"

"Yeah, I mean I also have to get it approved by the courts but that's the drift of it. Why"

"What if you were to make up your own court order? That is, until this one came through"

"What? Hermione I could lose my license and-"

"I know, just hear me out. Okay so what if we had someone deliver the order before it's actually approved by the judge. I mean, if it will be approved anyways than all we have to do is have someone serve it to Malfoy."

"Hermione that Court order needs to be signed by a judge to be effective. And what if Malfoy tries brings it up in court or to his lawyer for that matter. The dates won't match with when he was served and when the judge authorized it?"

Harry had at this point taken off his glasses and began to wearily rub his eyes. He felt like he'd aged 5 years in less than 5 hours. Hermione did have a quick plan, but it placed too many people at risk and Harry didn't want to be at fault for anyone being arrested or losing their jobs.

"Harry, just listen to me will you! I don't believe that Malfoy is a very smart person and without his lawyer, he won't know to look for an official signature. By the time all this is sorted out, we can have Ginny safely hidden in a motel where no one would look." Hermione sat back with a relieved sigh after finally getting her idea out. She watched as the cogs in Harry's head wrapped around her idea and the light came back into his eyes

"I think… I think that idea might work." Said Harry as he was vaguely surprised at Hermione's devious thinking. Then again he shouldn't have been when this was his friend who he thought could cook but would really order out than throw away the bags so there was no evidence.

"Alright Hermione, I think we've got a plan. Let's iron out the finer details and get things moving"

The Spark was back in Harry and he couldn't wait to help out Ginny. Something inside of him was drawing him to help this woman and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

Across town, Ginny was in the waiting area of Slytherin's, the area's top fertility clinic. The room had lavish plush chairs in bold green and silver colors. The magazines on the table were all about body augmentation, enlargement, and pleasurable things to pleasure the couple. The place just screamed sex! Ginny was more than hesitant to sit down in the couch for fear of it attacking her with the deep snake print that adorned it. She was accompanied by Malfoy who refused to leave her side even through the procedure. She thought of trying to plead her case with the doctor if she was alone but there was no chance of that here.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Dr. Snape is ready for you now." Said the receptionist who was wearing a tight snake print dress.

_What__'__s__with__this__place__and__snake__print_though Ginny as they made their way back to the only open door.

When they walked in, they were greeted with by a pale man who had greasy hair and en even greasier smile. Ginny felt fear right away when she saw him, but she would never let that show on the outside. She had too much pride to cower now after having to put up with Malfoy for so many years.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Please have a seat and tell me what I can do for you"

The couple sat down once again in velvet snake chairs. Ginny had the creepy feeling that this furniture wanted to tempt people to have sex on it. Not happening here.

"Good Afternoon Dr. Snape. To get right down to business, we're here today because my wife and I have been having some trouble conceiving and we heard about your technique that involves instant conception"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. This new technique more or less pinpoints the most productive route for a sperm to follow. Than what happens is through the use of a new ultra sound machine that I have developed, you are able to watch the sperm enter the uterus where the egg is housed. Unfortunately due to radiation concerns for the expectant mother, you cannot actually view the sperm going into egg; you can only see that it is on its way. Now what we do here is allow couples to use one of our sterilized and private rooms that provides the equipment required to ensure the success of this process. We also provide the men and women with a set of fertility tablets that will start working within 48 hours of commencement. Now you can always start practicing on your own at home, but for best results we request that couples come in when the woman is ovulating so they can few implantation. And this will also assure me that everything was done correctly, and I can tell the success rate as early as the next day."

Malfoy had an evil happy gleam in his eyes. He was too ready to get started and to get Ginny pregnant.

"Okay Doc, it all sounds good to me. When can we get started because we really want this child, right honey" asked Malfoy as he turned his evil sneer to Ginny who could only nod in response.

"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to have you wait in here while-"

"Actually would you mind terribly if I stayed with my wife during the day Dr. Snape. I just want to make sure she's comfortable with everything that's happening."

"Of course, you can Councilman. Right this way" That's when Ginny knew that this Snape man was in Malfoy's pocket. He didn't say he was councilman but the Doctor knew and Draco didn't correct him. Aside from that, it should have been the woman's choice if she wanted her husband in the room while she was examined. This was definitely not going to be a good day.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy, I'll need you to change into this gown and remove all your clothes except for your socks. Just give the door a knock when you're all done."

After Dr. Snape closed the door, Ginny finally noticed the room. She had never seen a doctor's office that wasn't well lit. Even though it was still early afternoon and there was plenty of sunlight outside, the room had soft red lights that looked like they belonged in a strip club. Everything, I mean everything had a snake pattern on it from the Doctors chair to the examination table! There may even have been snakes in the room for all Ginny knew; she didn't want to think about it anymore.

As she reached to start unbuttoning her blouse, a voice a spoke from behind her. "Take it off nice and slow Ginny, I want to enjoy every moment of this" Malfoy! Why was he even still in the room? Ginny turned around none the less and continued unbuttoning her shirt with detachment.

"That's a good girl for me" Ginny saw a familiar rise in Draco's pants that he immediately began to stroke and immediately she froze. She dreaded every time he approached her for sex even more so now because he was relentless.

"Don't you dare stop! Keep Going Ginny or else I'll have my own way with you here and now and you know that Severus will not stop us because he and my father are old friends. Now. Keep. Going."

Ginny unbuttoned her blouse and placed it on the chair next to the exam table. She then unbuttoned her slacks then stepped out of her loafers and let her pants fall. She retrieved those as well and placed them on the chair. She than reached for the gown and slipped it over her quickly while shouting to Dr. Snape that he could enter. She knew this would infuriate Draco to no end because he did not get his full peep show and especially because he didn't get off, but she would deal with that later. Dr. Snape opened the door.

"Well that was done rather quickly" he sounded… disappointed? "Alright let's get started. Mrs. Malfoy, can you please lay back on the table and place your foot into the stirrups." This was all very standard procedure so Ginny quickly shimmied out of her panties while Snape was focused on the computer and watched Draco's death glare. She lay on the table and was thankful for the low leveled stirrups so she wouldn't be completely exposed.

Dr. Snape conducted the standard tests and determined the date of ovulation for Ginny. The whole process was much less humiliating than expected… or so Ginny thought.

"Now the fun begins" Snape slides his hands together. He touched a button on the side of the exam table and the stirrups begin to rise higher to her chest.

_What the bloody hell!_

Ginny went to move her feet until Snape's voice chimed in. "Mrs. Malfoy, this is all part of the procedure so please relax and keep your feet in the stirrups. Mr. Malfoy, could you please come next to me." Malfoy walked up to Snape and was standing directly behind him as he sat in between Ginny's legs.

"Now I'm going to insert camera inside of you Mrs. Malfoy. You shouldn't feel it at all" Snape said to Ginny who was beyond humiliated in her current position.

"Okay, now Mr. Malfoy I'm going to ask you to sit in my lovely chair and hold onto the camera for me" Malfoy looked like he just won the lottery. Seated between Ginny's legs, he knew he held the power. What better way to tempt Ginny than to be somewhere where he has never gone before. Now now, of course Malfoy had slept with his wife, but he felt demonstrating oral sex to woman was a privilege given to woman while it was a _right_ owed to a man. For this reason he had never bestowed this gift upon Ginny.

Dr. Snape unceremoniously grabs the bottom of Ginny's gown and pulls to the top of her chest. He notices that she has kept her bra on but refrains from commenting. Ginny's suspicion was that he knew he would be standing above her for some time and figured that he might as well get his own view. _The__dirty__old__bastard._

"Now what I'm going to do is take an ultra sound of your stomach at the same time your husband has the camera inside you. If you look at the ultra sound screen, you can see the slight outline of the camera"

Dr. Snape and Malfoy both had their eyes glued to screen while Ginny had her eyes squeezed shut.

_This is soooo bloody humiliating! I cannot believe Malfoy picked this place of all places. The sleazy man behind me is enough but to have my body paraded is front of someone else like this is too much! I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. _

"Oh yes! I do see it Dr. Snape. Okay so what does this mean now" Malfoy was bursting with excitement.

"Well, where I placed the camera is the course that the sperm will upon your climax. On the ultra sound screen you will be able to view a murky but obvious movement. That will be the sperm looking for the egg. Now a normal male may contain a few hundred hosts that are all searching for one. However, the fertilization pills that I will give to you will help you to produce thousands of hosts. You probably wouldn't need more than one try to conceive a child. And what's also good is that these 'super' sperm will be honing in on the egg more so because of the partner pills that Mrs. Malfoy will be taking. It's all quite simple really. Coming into the clinic to conceive is for the couple's reassurance and so that they are certain that everything is going as it should be"

Dr. Snape turned off the ultra sound machine and removed the camera probe from Ginny. He then adjusted her table to its original position. "Now I'll be in my office waiting for you to get changed and fill out some paper work. Whenever you're ready, come right in" Snape closed the door with a decisive click.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Malfoy tsked as he stalked over to the exam table like a hunter to his prey, "that little trick you pulled earlier was not very nice. Now stay with your feet in those stirrups so that we can make use of this excellent table". Ginny gulped but kept the hard look on her face. She kept chanting in her head 'only a few more days' as Malfoy stalked over to the exam table with his hand unzipping his pants.

_Ring__ring_ "Hello"

"Dad, me and Ginny just left Dr. Snape. You were right that place was amazing and very…err…serviceable to ones needs"

"I'm glad you liked it Son" Lucius Malfoy took a seat in the library of his estate with a glass of bourbon in his hands. "So when should we expect to hear some good news?"

"By the end of the week. The good doctor has us on some fertility drugs that should push things along. And he also said that from the test results he took, the next four days will be the best time to make a baby. So for the next four days me and my wife will be unavailable, but by thanksgiving next week, expect a formal announcement about your first grandchild"

"That's very good to hear. Well don't let me keep you, get to work"

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon dad bye"

Lucius closed his phone and shouted for his servant. "KREACHER" A scrawny middle aged man dressed as a butler came in to the room at the bellowing of his master's voice.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy"

"Tell Narcissa that I desire her presence at once. And refill my drink"

Kreacher hobbled over to the service cart that was no more than 2 feet from Lucius and retrieved a fresh drink for him. "Is there anything else Mr. Malfoy"

"Yes, my shoes are looking a tad scuffed. Shine them for me now." Kreacher lowered himself to his knees and began to polish Malfoy's already shining Italian loafers. Resentment was very clear on his face towards his master; however there was one emotion that he was waiting to release until the perfect time- Hatred.

Harry spent the next two days working on a plan for Ginny. Hermione's idea for a fake subpoena was a good one, but also a dangerous one. Harry would be at risk of not only losing his license, but also being under arrest for falsifying government documents. And added to his stress were his concerns about Cho. She wasn't being released from the hospital until her blood pressure was in a good place for her and the baby. Whenever Harry wasn't working on Ginny's case, he would be in the hospital checking on his… family- a word that had more meaning to him now than ever.

It was now Thursday, and Harry was at his wits end. Starring at his notes while pulling on his hair, a buzz came through to his desk

"Harry, I have a Mr. Malfoy here to see you" said Hermione with obvious disdain. Harry froze. He didn't know whether to turn him away or to kill him. It was a tough decision but as not to blow Ginny's cover he buzzed back

"Yes Hermione, send him right up"

His office door opened a few moments later to reveal and very polished looking Draco Malfoy

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I didn't call in to make an appointment, but I had something I wanted to give to you since I was in the neighborhood." Draco walked to Harry's desk and handed him a simple card as he took a seat in the winged back chair in front of the desk.

"It's an invitation to dinner at my home this evening. I'm inviting all people in the local community who are supporting my campaign to come out for an evening and find out what their supporting"

_A__wife__beater__ –_ Harry thought to himself.

"Well it is awfully short notice and I'm actually working on a case now that is consuming a lot of my time so I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it" Harry answered with false remorse.

"Oh, well, than no worries, I'm sure Cho will be able to tell you all about it" said Draco with a smirk

"Excuse me? What does _Ms.__Chang_ have to do with anything?"

"Well she's my new PR person. I thought you knew. I actually spoke to her today with the offer, and she seemed thrilled. Cho told me she would be there tonight to keep track of the people I associate with as well as get a feel for my political goals." Malfoy watched as a vein began to pulse in Harry's forehead and he knew he was _finally_ on to something

"Mr. Malfoy, at the moment, Cho is currently indisposed. Whether or not she will be there tonight is contingent on her health." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Cho mentioned that she was in the hospital for a stomach flu and dehydration, but that she was leaving today"

"And did she also mention that she's pregnant with our first child" Harry said with just a touch of pride

"Oh is she?" a flash of jealousy crossed Malfoy's face. "Well congratulations than, I actually think that I may have similar new to share in the near future. In any event" Malfoy rose from his chair "I do hope that one of you can make it tonight."

"We'll certainly try Councilman. Thank you for the invite, I'll be in touch" said Harry as he ushered Malfoy from his office and fought the urge to slam the door behind him. He then raced to his desk and called Cho's room in the hospital. There was no answer. He then tried her cell phone which she picked up on the second ring

"Hey Harry"

"Cho? Why aren't you in your room?"

"I was discharged today Harry"

"I though they weren't going to be discharge you until tomorrow?"

"Yes, but then I got a call from councilman Malfoy to be a part of his staff! Can you believe it? Do you know how big this is for me? This is the push that I've been looking for to take me to the next level"

Harry rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose so that he wouldn't lose it at the mother of his unborn child.

"What about your health Cho? You were told to take it easy. And why didn't you call me to come and pick you up?"

"I feel fine. The doctor said it was okay for me to be released today; I just need to make sure that I'm properly hydrated and well nourished. Besides, I have legs you know. It's not that hard for me to catch a cab. And you've been really stressed out lately with this case you're working on and I didn't want to bother you." Pouted Cho

Harry sighed "Alright, I just want you to take it easy. You're taking care of two very important people for me who I love very much."

"Alright, I promise to be precautious with every step that I take. But does that mean that you'll come with me tonight? Pretty please?"

"Yes, I'll be there, but only for you. Draco Malfoy is the last person I'd care to be around for too long"

"He's not that bad really-"

"No Cho, he really is. Anyways where are you at now" asked harry as he checked the clock to see it was only just after noon.

"I'm headed to get my hair done then to the Spa. I have to look my best for tonight if I plan to be a part of a councilman's PR team."

"Alright, what time should I come for you tonight?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm going in the company car a little early so that I can do a few meet and greets."

"Oh, alright than. Just remember to take it easy and enjoy your time at the spa and eat properly and-"

"Yes mother" giggled Cho "I'll see you later harry"

"Love you Cho" said Harry as he hung up the phone. He looked at the invitation Malfoy had given him for about ten minutes until a light bulb went off in his head. He stepped outside his office to speak to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Working on Ginny's case of course. What else would I be doing?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look as she glanced up from the growing pile of books on her desk.

"I think I figured out a way to get Ginny out of the Malfoy's without costing me my license"

"Did you? Well whenever you're ready, you can share with the class"

Harry handed her the invitation that Malfoy had just given him.

"A dinner? How's that going to help us"

"Simple. You and I will go in together and leave with Ginny" said Harry with a confident head nod

"In other words you mean a kidnapping."

"More or less" said Harry

Hermione only needed a few moments to think about it until she came to the conclusion "Let's do it" she said with determination.


End file.
